Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS!
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: Selepas mengikuti sebuah misi, Boboiboy dan Gopal semakin bersemangat untuk menduduki Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS. Tapi, dengan Yaya dan Ying melatih mereka untuk lulus ujian, adakah mereka akan selamat? Fang pula masih kebingungan. Kenaikan Pangkat tahun lepas tetapi masih tidak dinaikkan pangkat. Apa yang dah jadi?
1. Bab 1: Sistem Pangkat TAPOPS!

Keadaan di stesen TAPOPS setelah diceroboh sudah semakin pulih. CardBot telah berjaya menukarkan semula semua ahli TAPOPS daripada kad – kad yang memenjarakan mereka, walaupun sfera kuasa itu memerlukan masa yang agak lama akibat penggunaan tenaga yang banyak. Kisah ahli-ahli baru TAPOPS yang kuat dan berkebolehan tinggi iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying telah tersebar dalam kalangan anggota TAPOPS. Ramai yang kagum dengan kehebatan 4 remaja dari planet Bumi dan kehadiran mereka disambut dengan baik.

Komander Koko Ci memerhati interaksi antara Boboiboy dan rakan – rakannya dengan beberapa ahli TAPOPS melalui CCTV. Mereka bersembang secara santai di ruang istirehat. Komander Koko Ci sengaja tidak mengaktifkan suara untuk mendengar perbualan mereka untuk memberi privasi pada mereka. Gopal bermuka merah sambil tersenyum malu manakala yang lain – lain ketawa terbahak – bahak. Hah, mungkin Gopal telah menceritakan sesuatu yang memalukan atau lawak yang tidak menjadi.

Kedengaran bunyi pintu bilik kawalan stesen TAPOPS dibuka dan Komander Koko Ci berpaling ke belakang. Seperti yang dijangka, Kaizo tiba tepat pada masa yang telah dijanjikan. Komander Koko Ci serta merta bangun dari kerusi dan memberi tabik hormat kepada Kapten Kaizo. Habis Kaizo membalas kembali tabik hormat, Koko Ci menukarkan paparan skrin kepada visual di Bilik Kebal Power Sphera. HookaBot, CardBot, TargetBot, HidungBot, ApiBot, BebelonBot, SimenBot, InviBot, MelonBot, GigiBot, TrophyBot, DashBot dan LoopBot muncul di paparan skrin. Kesemua power sphera berada dalam keadaan dorman.

"Sebenarnya stesen ini telah berjaya menyelamatkan enam belas kuasa sphera. Lagi tiga adalah Ochobot, BellBot dan MotoBot. Tapi setelah berbincang dengan Laksamana Tarung, kami rasa lebih baik ketiga – tiga kuasa sphera itu kekal di stesen ini bagi membantu menjalankan misi – misi." Koko Ci menerangkan kepada Kapten Kaizo. "Apa pendapat Kapten?"

Data-data berkenaan Ochobot, BellBot dan MotoBot muncul di skrin. Kaizo meneliti data tersebut dengan muka seriusnya untuk seketika sebelum memberi pendapatnya. "Aku setuju. Kuasa mereka lebih berguna di sini. Esok aku akan hantar kuasa – kuasa sphera yang lain ke HQ."

Koko Ci mengangguk faham. "Baik, Kapten. Pasukan pengiring kuasa sphera telah dimaklumkan dan mereka akan sertai Kapten esok."

"Lans Koperal Fang dan budak – budak Bumi tu?"

"Ye, Kapten." Dengan perasaan yang sedikit gemuruh, Koko Ci memerhatikan mimik muka dan gerak tubuh Kapten Kaizo untuk mengenal pasti responnya terhadap jawapan tersebut.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Beri amaran pada mereka untuk tiba di kapal angkasa aku tepat pada masanya. Jika tidak, aku sendiri akan hantar semua kuasa sphera."

"Baik, Kapten!" Koko Ci berbalas tabik hormat pada Kapten Kaizo.

Setelah Kaizo pergi meninggalkan bilik kawalan dan pintu sudah ditutup, Koko Ci menghela nafas lega.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Jam 0755 di hangar kapal angkasa, lima anggota TAPOPS berlari menuju ke kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo dalam keadaan kelam kabut. Ahli- ahli TAPOPS yang lain hanya memandang dengan rasa geli hati.

"Ha...ha...ha...sampai pun-!" Gopal berkata, termengah – mengah kerana penat berlari. Dia sudah terbaring di atas lantai besi yang sejuk akibat kepenatan.

Yaya dan Ying masih mampu bertahan, kedua – dua mereka cuba mengawal pernafasan dan lap titisan peluh menggunakan sapu tangan masing – masing.

"Nasib baik sempat sampai sebelum masa yang dijanjikan, kalau tak, Kapten mesti dah tinggalkan kita, dan kita dikira gagal dalam misi ni." Kata Fang yang memeriksa masa pada jam kuasa.

"Hehe...terbaik." Boboiboy masih mampu tersenyum.

"Apa yang korang buat tu?" Tegur Kaizo yang berdiri di pintu masuk kapal angkasa.

"Errr..." Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, yang lekas bangun dari lantai, memandang sesama sendiri.

Fang bersedia dalam keadaan senang diri dan memberi tabik hormat. "Kapten Kaizo. Lans Koperal Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Kadet Boboiboy dan Gopal melaporkan diri untuk misi penghantaran tiga belas sfera kuasa ke HQ." Fang mewakili pasukan mereka. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal ikut memberi tabik hormat.

"Sudah, masuk ke dalam kapal. Kita bertolak jam 0830. Bersiap sedia." Tegas suara Kaizo memberi arahan sebelum dia beredar dari situ dan menuju ke bilik kawalan.

Boboiboy dan kawan – kawannya naik ke atas kapal angkasa Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Fang berjalan di hadapan manakala Yaya, Ying dan Gopal berjalan di belakang.

"Hahhh teringat masa kita lawan dengan Kapten Kaizo dulu. Susah betul nak kalahkan dia dan raksasa ungu tu." Gopal berkata masa mereka bergerak naik ke dalam kapal angkasa.

"Mesti lah susah. Kapten Kaizo kan Kapten. Kalau senang je kita kalahkan dia, dia takkan dapat pangkat Kapten tau." Yaya membalas.

Ying berjalan di sebelah Yaya. "Ya lorr, masa tu memang rasa susah. Tapi nasib baik kita tak ada putus asa. Akhirnya Boboiboy dan Fang bekerjasama dan dapatlah mereka kalahkan Kapten Kaizo tu!"

"Hmmm...cakap pasal pangkat...Fang!" Boboiboy memanggil nama rakan alien nya.

"Apa dia?"

"Aku nak tanya sikit, boleh? Macam mana ye sistem pangkat dalam TAPOPS ni?"

"Hah?" Terkejut Fang. Dia pandang ke arah Boboiboy. "Apasal tiba-tiba berminat nak tau ni?"

"Alah, saja je nak tahu. Takkan tak boleh?" Boboiboy soal balik.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal berjalan lebih dekat, ingin mendengar dengan lebih baik.

"Ha ah lah, aku pun nak tahu." Yaya menyelit masuk perbualan mereka.

Ying ketawa kecil. "Hehe, saya pun sama!"

"Cerita lah Fang! Pastu bagilah kitorang tips untuk naik pangkat cepat!"

Fang mengeluh. "Nanti aku cerita. Sekarang ni kita ada tugas."

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Boboiboy bertanya.

"Deyy, penyakit pelupa kau dah menyerang ye Boboiboy?" Gopal mengusap – usap kepala Boboiboy yang dilitupi topi dinasour orennya.

"Kan kita dah sama-sama baca maklumat misi malam semalam?" Yaya bercekak pinggang. "Kita ditugaskan untuk memastikan semua sfera kuasa ada di dalam bilik kebal sfera kuasa kapal angkasa ni dan berada dalam keadaan dorman sebelum kapal angkasa berlepas!"

"Jangan lupa, kita pun kena ronda kapal angkasa juga maa!" Ying menambah info misi mereka dalam perbualan.

"Ingat, ingat. Hehehe...Ampun, Yaya, ampun." Boboiboy tersenyum sipu ke arah Yaya, yang masih memandangnya dengan rasa tidak puas hati.

"Sudah, jangan nak bergaduh pulak." Fang meleraikan mereka secara verbal. "Sekarang, aku dan Boboiboy akan pergi ke bilik kebal sfera kuasa untuk periksa semua sfera kuasa. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, pergi ronda kapal angkasa ni.

"Deyy, kau Lans Koperal, sama pangkat dengan Ying dan Yaya. Boleh pulak kau bagi arahan?" Gopal menyoal.

Fang mengeluh panjang. "Pangkat kitorang sama, tapi aku lagi lama jadi ahli TAPOPS berbanding diorang. Jadi aku boleh dianggap ketua lah."

"Ohhh, hehe, ye ke?"

~~~Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Kapten mesti gembira, kan? Si Pang tu sertai pasukan kita untuk misi ni." Lahap berkata tanpa memandang ke arah Kaizo yang sedang duduk di kerusi kapten di belakangnya. Jari-jari Lahap laju menekan butang – butang keyboard untuk memastikan kapal angkasa pasukan dapat berlepas dengan lancar.

Kaizo tidak mengendahkan komen leftenannya. Di dalam tangannya adalah tablet persendiriannya. Dia sedang membaca semula perincian misi penghantaran sfera kuasa ke HQ. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia membaca lagi perincian misi sebelum memulakan sesebuah misi, walaupun sudah banyak kali dibaca.

Lahap menjeling ke belakang melihat Kaizo yang khuysuk membaca maklumat misi di paparan skrin tabletnya. Dia tahu kaptennya sebenarnya mengelak daripada memberi sebarang bentuk respon terhadap jawapannya. Walaupun tidak begitu ketara, Lahap kenal sangat dengan kaptennya. Dia sudah lama berkhidmat untuk kaptennya dan sedikit sebanyak mengenali kaptennya.

Sejak Fang dinaikkan pangkat dan ditugaskan ke pasukan lain bersama Sai dan Shielda, Lahap perasan Kaizo menghabiskan lebih banyak masa dengan latihan tempur dan menyelesaikan misi. Sebelum ini, masa terluangnya akan digunakan untuk melatih Fang. Melatih Fang merupakan cara Kaizo 'berkomunikasi' dengan Fang.

Kapten sebenarnya rindukan si Pang tu, bisik Lahap pada diri sendiri. Lalu, dia ketawa kecil. Kaizo menjeling tajam ke arah Lahap. Ada yang nak kena latihan tempur ni...

~~~Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Selesai memeriksa keadaan sfera-sfera kuasa di bilik kebal sfera kuasa dan meronda kapal angkasa, Boboiboy dan rakan – rakannya melaporkan diri pada Kaizo. Kaizo menyuruh mereka berehat dahulu sementara kapal angkasa masih dalam perjalanan. Mereka 'diingatkan' untuk memeriksa keadaan kuasa sfera di bilik kebal kuasa sfera setiap jam serta meronda kapal angkasa setiap dua jam. Jika mereka mahu tidur, mereka 'dinasihatkan' untuk tidur bergilir – gilir.

Sekarang Boboiboy dan rakan – rakannya sedang berehat di ruang rehat kapal angkasa Kaizo. Mereka duduk di meja yang sama; Fang di kepala meja, Boboiboy di sebelah kanannya dan Yaya di sebelah kiri. Gopal duduk bersebelahan Boboiboy manakala Ying pula duduk di sebelah kiri Yaya. Di hadapan diri masing – masing adalah sebuah tray penuh dengan makanan. Di tengah meja mereka ada satu jag air jus oren dan lima gelas minuman.

Fang memandang segunung donut lobak merah di dalam tray makanannya dengan rasa tidak sabar. Dia membasahkan bibir dan menggosok – gosok kedua telapak tangan sebelum dia mengambil salah satu donut lobak merah kegemarannya. Belum sempat dia menikmati gigitan pertama donut lobak merah yang dicintai, Gopal telah merampas donut tu dengan sekelip mata.

Fang melopong melihat Gopal memasukkan donut tu ke dalam mulutnya dan mula menguyah. Mata Gopal tertutup bagi benar – benar menikmati keenakan donut lobak merah tu.

"Oii! Apasal kau ambik donut lobak merah aku, hah?!" Marah si Fang.

Gopal menelan donut lobak merah di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab bersahaja, "Eleh, apa salahnya aku ambik. Satu aje...banyak lagi dalam tray makanan kau tu, kan?"

"Satu ke, lapan ke, tetap donut aku! Kenapa kau ambik aje donut aku tu?! Kalau aku ambik makanan kau tak mintak kebenaran, kau suka?!" Fang mengacah mahu merampas makanan Gopal.

"Jangan usik makanan aku lah!" Laju Gopal menepis tangan Fang.

"Ishhh, kau ni, Gopal." Tegur Yaya, matanya menjeling ke arah Gopal. "Tak baik tau ambik hak orang. Banyak sekalipun, donut tu tetap donut dia. Kalau kau nak, kau mintak lah elok – elok. Mintak izin dulu. Main ambik je."

"Hehehe...jangan lah marah, Yaya. Yelah yelah, aku mintak maaf." Gopal akhirnya mengalah...dan menyumbat nasi alien berwarna hijau ungu ke dalam mulutnya.

Fang mengeluh. "Aii, takpelah. Aku maafkan. Tapi jangan buat lagi. Lain kali, kalau nak, kau kena mintak izin dulu."

"Weiii Fang."

"Yeee Boboiboy. Kau nak apa pulak?"

"Sambung lah yang tadi tu."

"Sambung apa? Sambung wayar otak kau, bagi jangan jadi pelupa sangat?"

Ying menggeleng kepalanya. "Aiyaa, berbaki lagi marah si Fang ni."

Boboiboy membuat muka. "Bukanlah. Maksud aku, pasal sistem pangkat tu lah."

"Apasal kau minat sangat nak tahu ni? Kau baru Kadet lagi." Fang bertanya.

"Takdelah, aku nak tahu je. Lagi satu, aku sebenarnya hairan kenapa Yaya dan Ying, Komander Koko Ci terus bagi pangkat Lans Koperal, sama pangkat dengan kau. Padahal, aku dengan Gopal dibagi pangkat Kadet je."

"Ha ah, aku pun sebenarnye tertanya – tanya jugak." Yaya memandang ke arah Fang.

Ying dan Gopal mengangguk, mereka juga ingin tahu.

Fang memandang gunung donut lobak merahnya dengan penuh rasa teringin dan menelan air liur. "Emmm...yelah, aku cerita. Dengar betul – betul, aku malas nak ulang lagi."

"Okay!"

Fang mengeluarkan tabletnya dan mula mencari sistem pangkat TAPOPS untuk ditunjukkan sebagai rujukan. "Wahhh!" Kagum mereka kerana akhirnya dapat melihat sistem pangkat TAPOPS.

"Dalam sistem pangkat TAPOPS, sebenarnya ada lima peringkat. Peringkat S, A, B, C dan D. Peringkat D peringkat yang paling bawah dan Peringkat S adalah yang paling atas. Dalam Peringkat D ada tiga pangkat, iaitu Rekrut, Kadet, dan Prebet. Masa kita Darjah 4 dan 5, pangkat aku Prebet, satu tahap lagi tinggi dari pangkat Boboiboy dan Gopal sekarang ni, iaitu Kadet. Hehe." Fang tersenyum sinis ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"Hmmm..." Boboiboy dan Gopal membuat muka. Sempat lagi si Fang ni berlagak.

"TAPOPS sangat menggalakkan ahli – ahli yang berada di Peringkat D ni untuk menjalani Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat supaya mereka boleh naik pangkat dan kalau boleh, keluar dari Peringkat D ni."

"Kenapa, Fang?" Soal Boboiboy.

"Sebab bidang tugas untuk pangkat – pangkat di Peringkat D ni sikit. Kalau naik pangkat, makin ramai anggota TAPOPS yang boleh dikerah untuk menjalankan misi – misi yang berbahaya dan diberi lagi banyak tanggungjawab. Mereka yang berada di Peringkat D boleh terus ambik Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat pada bulan Ujian iaitu pada bulan yang kesebelas setiap tahun."

"Bulan yang kesebelas? Maksudnya lagi tiga bulan lah ni!" Jelas Boboiboy teruja dengan prospek dinaikkan pangkat.

"Alahhh tapi kena ambik ujian! Habis lah aku, aku jadik Kadet je selama – lamanya! Amma, Appa, maafkan anakmu ini! Uhuhu!" Gopal berdrama pula di sudut ruang makan.

"Eiii Gopal! Sinilah, Fang nak sambung cerita ni!" Ying memanggil jiwa yang keseorangan itu.

Fang menyambung penerangannya setelah Gopal akhirnya menyertai mereka semula, berkat Yaya menariknya semula dengan tenaganya yang mengagumkan. "Okay, seterusnya adalah Peringkat C. Ada 4 pangkat dalam Peringkat ni. Lans Koperal, Koperal, Sarjan dan Staf Sarjan. Pangkat aku, Yaya dan Ying adalah pangkat yang paling rendah dalam Peringkat ni. Untuk ambik Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat, wajib ada sekurang – kurangnya 6 bulan pengalaman memegang jawatan sekarang, rekomendasi dari Peringkat A sekiranya ada atau perlu, memenuhi criteria pangkat yang dipertimbangkan dan lulus ujian. Bagi Sarjan dan Staf Sarjan, kena ada kekosongan baru boleh naik pangkat secara rasmi. Kalau tidak, hanya akan naik pangkat atas gelaran semata – mata. Bidang kuasa, bidang kerja dan gaji masih sama."

"Rekomendasi tu macam mana, Fang?" Soal Yaya pula.

"Rekomendasi tu, kau boleh mintak pihak atasan dari Peringkat A dan S untuk menulis surat rasmi rekomendasi TAPOPS untuk kau. Kau akan diselia untuk satu jangka masa dan terpulang pada mereka untuk menulis surat tu atau tidak."

"Ohh, macam tu ke. Hehe, boleh lah mintak Komander Koko Ci tuliskan surat rekomendasi tu." Gopal terfikir kan idea itu.

"Mmm, boleh. Itu pun kalau dia puas hati menyelia kau." Fang senyum sinis, puas hati melihat Gopal masam mencuka. "Next ialah Peringkat B. Kat Peringkat ni pun ada 4 tahap pangkat; Pegawai Waran II, Pegawai Waran I, Leftenan Muda dan Leftenan. Lahap berpangkat Leftenan, iaitu tahap pangkat paling tinggi untuk Peringkat B ni. Kat Peringkat ni, kalau nak duduki Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat, mesti ada sekurang – kurangnya satu tahun enam bulan pengalaman memegang jawatan sedia ada, penuhi criteria jawatan yang dipohon, wajib ada rekomendasi dan lulus ujian."

"Huiihh, kira hebat jugaklah Leftenan Lahap tu ye." Imej Lahap yang rendah, berbadan besar berwarna ungu pemakan toksik itu terlintas di fikiran Boboiboy.

"Peringkat A pulak ada 4 tahap pangkat iaitu Leftenan Komander, Komander, Kapten dan Laksamana Pertama. Komander Koko Ci dan abang aku, Kapten Kaizo ada dalam Peringkat ni."

"Wahhh, abang awak pangkat lagi tinggi dari Komander Koko Ci!" Ying kedengaran kagum.

Fang tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian yang ditujukan kepada abangnya. "Ye, memang pangkat abang lagi tinggi. Tapi disebabkan abang bekerja di lapangan dan Komander Koko Ci bekerja di pentadbiran, maka Komander Koko Ci boleh dikatakan sebagai orang atasan dia jugak. Untuk kenaikan pangkat di peringkat ni, mesti ada pengalaman menyandang jawatan yang diperoleh sekarang ni selama sekurang – kurangnya satu tahun enam bulan, penuhi semua kriteria jawatan yang dipohon, wajib ada rekomendasi dari Peringkat A untuk Leftenan Komander dan Komander dan rekomendasi dari Peringkat S untuk Kapten dan Laksamana Pertama, dan lulus ujian. Untuk pangkat Leftenan Komander dan Laksamana Pertama, mesti ada kekosongan baru boleh naik pangkat secara rasmi."

"Fang, kau penat tak? Minum lah air dulu." Boboiboy hulur segelas air jus oren kepada Fang.

Fang tersenyum, gembira dan tersentuh dengan kebaikan dan keprihatinan Boboiboy. "Terima kasih ye Boboiboy."

"Ehe...sama – sama Fang."

Setelah separuh jus oren yang diberi diminum, Fang sambung penerangannya. "Paling atas, Peringkat S. Empat tahap pangkat dalam peringkat ni ialah Laksamana Muda, Laksamana Madya, Laksamana dan Marsyal. Laksamana Tarung ada dalam Peringkat ni. Untuk Majlis Perlantikan dan Kenaikan Pangkat pada bulan kedua belas tahun ni, Laksamana Tarung akan balik dari persaraan dan dilantik secara rasmi menjadi Laksama semula. Untuk peringkat ni, kalau nak naik pangkat, mesti ada 2 tahun pengalaman menyandang jawatan yang disandang sekarang, criteria jawatan semua dipenuhi, wajib mendapat rekomendasi dari Marsyal, dan lulus ujian. Kat Peringkat ni juga kena tunggu untuk kekosongan jawatan. Untuk setiap kenaikan pangkat, kau akan dipertimbangkan untuk naik pangkat satu tahap. Tetapi atas pertimbangan pihak atasan, kalau mereka rasa kau layak, mereka boleh berikan pemberian pangkat lebih dari satu tahap. Paling tinggi yang mereka boleh bagi adalah tiga tahap. Tapi Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat bukannya senang. Susah, dan ramai yang kecundang, walaupun mempunyai surat rekomendasi."

"Deyy, berapa lama kau dah jadi Lans Koperal?" Gopal bertanya.

"Hampir 3 tahun."

"Kenapa kau tak naik pangkat lagi? Kau gagal Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat ke?" Gopal bertanya lagi, ingin mengusik si Fang.

Air muka Fang bertukar sedih. "Entah lah. Aku tak gagal pun Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat, aku lulus. Malah, aku dapat pasukan sendiri dan diberi latihan memandu kapal angkasa secara solo. Misi penyamaran pun aku dah buat beberapa kali. Macam aku ni berpangkat Sarjan pulak."

"Hmm...pelik nya." Yaya berasa simpati pulak. "Pernah tak kau tanya Komander Koko Ci pasal hal ni?"

"Pernah, tapi Komander Koko Ci kata dia tak tahu. Tapi aku rasa dia macam sembunyikan sesuatu."

"Jangan risau sangatlah Fang." Boboiboy menepuk – nepuk belakang Fang. "Aku yakin takde apa – apa yang perlu kau risaukan. Sementara tu, kau selesaikan semua tugas dan misi yang diberikan kat kau dengan cemerlang."

"Betul kata Boboiboy tu! Kalau kita berusaha bersungguh - sungguh, mesti akan dapat hasil yang baik!" Yaya menambah kata - kata semangat.

"Hmm baiklah. Terima kasih Boboiboy, Yaya."

Dah habis Fang terangkan sistem pangkat TAPOPS, mereka semua sambung makan semula. Gopal memberikan sebiji donut lobak merah miliknya kepada Fang untuk menggantikan donut lobak merah Fang. Yaya dan Ying memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum - senyum.

"Tapi kau tak jawab lagi soalan aku. Kenapa aku dengan Gopal dapat pangkat Kadet je, sedangkan Yaya dengan Ying dapat Lans Koperal sama macam kau?" Boboiboy tiba - tiba menyambung sesi soal menyoal.

"Bagilah aku makan dulu!!!"


	2. Bab 2: Tiba di Headquarters TAPOPS!

Sudah memasuki jam yang ke 10 sejak mereka bertolak dari stesen TAPOPS. Boboiboy dan kawan - kawannya mula rasa bosan. Mereka cuma ditugaskan meronda kapal angkasa Pasukan Kapten Kaizo dan memeriksa power sphera sahaja. Masa terluang mereka pula diisi dengan berborak kosong, main kad, belajar (Yaya, Ying dan Fang sahaja) dan main video game (Boboiboy dan Gopal).

Pintu bilik rehat mereka terbuka dan Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam. "Kitorang dah balik dari bilik kebal power sphera. Semua okay je." Lapor Yaya dengan mata yang separuh tertutup.

Fang sedang membaca maklumat mengenai power sphera melalui tabletnya. Dia mengangguk ke arah mereka berdua. "Terima kasih, Lans Koperal Yaya dan Ying."

"Hai Yaya. Hai Ying." Boboiboy tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari game Nintendo Switch di dalam tangannya. Gopal pula bermain dengan Nintendo Switchnya sendiri di sebelah Boboiboy. Asyik betul mereka berdua bermain sambil pergerakan badan mereka mengikut ikut pergerakan watak yang mereka pilih dalam game action RPG mereka.

"Geram pula aku tengok diorang berdua tu." Yaya menjegil matanya ke arah dua kawannya sambil bercekak pinggang.

Ying mengeliat sambil menguap mengantuk. "Aiyaaa penatnya. Kita orang nak tidur pulak."

"Okay, tidurlah." Fang beralih ke halaman seterusnya. "Aku dan Boboiboy akan ambik alih untuk shift seterusnya. Gopal pula akan mula meronda dahulu. Nanti kitorang akan join."

"Okay, kitorang tidur dulu ye." Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam bilik yang mereka kongsi untuk berehat. Mereka sudah agak lama berjaga, sudah tentu mereka penat. Fang, Boboiboy dan Gopal pula sudah dapat tidur sekejap, jadi mereka masih lagi dapat berjaga.

Fang mengecilkan matanya ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal. "Boboiboy, Gopal, dalam masa satu jam, kita akan periksa bilik kebal sphera kuasa dan meronda kapal angkasa. Sementara tu, lebih baik korang berehat."

"Hmm betul jugak tu." Boboiboy menutup Nintendo Switchnya dan menyimpan mainan itu dalam begnya. "Aku nak tidur sekejap boleh?"

"Tidur je. Nanti aku kejutkan." Balas Fang.

"Alahhhh kau nak tidur dah?" Gopal merungut. "Habis, siapa nak teman aku main game ni?"

"Kau teman diri sendiri lah." Boboiboy bangun dari sofa yang dia kongsi dengan Gopal dan baring di sofa lain. Hero Bumi tu mengeliat sedikit sebelum memejamkan matanya, menutup mukanya dengan topi dinasour oren kesayangannya untuk berehat dan tidur. "Selamat malam semua."

"Cis, tak guna punya kawan. Sampai hati tinggalkan aku di saat - saat genting macam ni! Kapal angkasa aku tengah kena serang ni, tauuu!" Gopal mengomel.

Apabila Gopal habiskan ayatnya, suara siren yang kuat bergema di dalam seluruh inci kapal angkasa ditemani dengan lampu merah yang terang.

"Apa dah jadi pulak ni?" Fang berbisik.

"Ochobot pocot!" Melatah Boboiboy setelah terjaga dari tidurnya yang terlalu sekejap. Topinya sudah terjatuh dari mukanya ke atas ribanya. Rambut putihnya kelihatan dan menjadi tatapan Fang dan Gopal. Cepat - cepat Boboiboy mengambil topinya dan memakainya semula sambil tersengih malu.

"Heh, ada rambut putih di sebalik topi dinasour oren rupanya." Gopal ketawa geli hati.

"Diamlah kau." Marah Boboiboy.

Yaya dan Ying keluar dari bilik rehat mereka. "Apa yang dah berlaku? Itu bunyi siren amaran kan?" Ying bertanya.

"Gopal ni, mulut dia masin sangat." Fang berkata.

"Hah? Aku tak faham lah." Yaya kebingungan.

"Perhatian! Radar kapal angkasa telah mengesan empat buah kapal angkasa tempur arah jam 12, 3, 6 dan 9! Lans Koperal Fang, Yaya dan Ying, serta Kadet Boboiboy dan Gopal, lapor diri di bilik kawalan sekarang!" Suara Lahap berkumandang di udara.

"Cepat semua!" Boboiboy mengejutkan kawan - kawannya dan mereka berlari ke bilik kawalan.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Kapten Kaizo! Kami melaporkan diri, tuan!" Fang memberi tabik hormat diikuti Boboiboy dan lain - lain sebaik sahaja tiba di bilik kawalan.

Kaizo berpusing dan memandang mereka. Mukanya serius seperti biasa. "Lans Koperal Fang, aku mahu kau bawak Boboiboy dan Ying ke luar untuk bertempur. Pergi sekarang!"

"Baik, Kapten!" Fang, Ying dan Boboiboy memberi tabik hormat sebelum keluar dari bilik kawalan.

Kaizo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yaya dan Gopal pula. "Kau berdua pula, pergi ke bilik kebal power sphera. Pastikan semua power sphera selamat dan kekal dalam keadaan dorman. Tapi kalau keadaan mendesak, kau dibenarkan untuk mengaktifkan power sphera dan meminta bantuan."

"Baik Kapten!"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Kita nak pergi mana ni Fang?!" Ying bertanya. Dia dan Boboiboy sedang berlari mengikut Fang. Fang memandang ke belakang. "Ke bilik sut angkasa! Kita kena pakai sut angkasa tempur dahulu baru boleh keluar! Kalau tak, macam mana nak bernafas?!"

"Hehe, betul jugak tu!" Ying tersengih.

"Kita kene cepat! Kita semua dalam bahaya ni!" Boboiboy mengingatkan mereka berdua.

Sampai sahaja ke bilik sut angkasa, Fang mengarahkan Boboiboy dan Ying menyarung sut angkasa tempur.Berbeza dengan sut angkasa biasa, sut angkasa tempur dikhaskan untuk membantu pemakainya menyalurkan tenaga dengan baik, mudah bergerak, tahan lasak dan memberi perlindungan ekstra pada badan pemakai. Sut angkasa lepas tempur juga membolehkan si pemakai mengawal graviti diri mereka sendiri!

Sut angkasa tempur Boboiboy berwarna oren dan mempunyai jalur hitam di sisi kasut, kaki, lengan dan tengkuk. Helmetnya juga mempunyai warna tema yang sama. Sut angkasa tempur kepunyaan Ying berwarna biru dan berjalur kuning. Sut angkasa tempur Fang berwarna ungu gelap dan berjalur merah.

"Okay semua, dah bersedia?" Fang bertanya.

"Sudah, Fang!" Boboiboy dan Ying menyahut.

"Kita kene ada strategi dulu. Dengar. Ada 4 kapal angkasa tempur di luar. Salah seorang daripada kita kena pertahankan kapal angkasa kita. Ying, aku rasa kau patut pertahanankan kapal angkasa. Kuasa Slow Mo kau sangat berguna untuk memperlahankan serangan musuh dan kau mampu tewaskan musuh dengan pantas, lebih efektif untuk menghalang pergerakan musuh yang berjaya menghampiri kapal angkasa. Aku pula akan berada di tengah untuk membantu pertahanan dan juga menyerang musuh. Aku akan kurangkan sebanyak mungkin musuh daripada melepasi aku dan menuju ke Ying dan kapal angkasa ni. Boboiboy akan jadi aggressive offense. Target kita ialah hapuskan askar - askar mereka dan melumpuhkan kapal - kapal angkasa tempur. Faham?"

"Faham!" Boboiboy bersetuju, Ying mengganguk sahaja, mukanya serius.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Kau rasa apa yang patut kita buat, Yaya?" Gopal bertanya sebaik sahaja mereka masuk ke dalam bilik kebal power sphera.

"Hmm...aku rasa, baik kita tukar mod bilik kebal ni ke mod kecemasan. Supaya struktur bilik kebal ni lebih kukuh dan sukar untuk diceroboh masuk." Terus Yaya dan Gopal menunju ke arah papan kekunci bilik kebal power sphera. Yaya mula menukar mod bilik kebal manakala Gopal pula memeriksa CCTV bilik kebal untuk memastikan tiada sesiapa di dalam bilik kebal ini selain mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, kita periksa keadaan semua power sphera. Pastikan semuanya ada dan berada dalam keadaan dorman."

"Okay, aku check yang di sebelah kiri, kau check sebelah kanan!"

Tanpa disedari oleh mereka, ada satu sphera kuasa yang menjelmakan diri daripada daripada dinding bilik kebal. Warna dan corak sphera kuasa itu menyerupai dinding bilik kebal dan perlahan - lahan bertukar. Sphera kuasa itu berbentuk bulat tetapi lebih besar daripada Ochobot. Badannya bercorak seperti pemandangan angkasa lepas. Matanya berbentuk seperti mata kucing dan berwarna merah jambu keunguan. Skrin LED yang berfungsi sebagai mulut berwarna merah.

"Hmmm... mana Boboiboy ni?" Lunak sungguh suaranya.

Wahhh, sphera kuasa perempuan!

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Kuasa Slow Mo! Seribu Tendangan Laju!" Ying memperlahankan pergerakan musuh dan menyerang musuh yang berjaya mendarat di kapal angkasa mereka. Habis musuh cyborg putih rosak ditendang oleh Ying. Bangkai - bangkai cyborg yang telah rosak terapung di ruang angkasa kapal mereka.

"Tusukan Jari Jemari Bayang!" Fang melancarkan serangan ke atas musuh - musuh alien-android dan menghentikan mereka. Jari Jemari Bayang menusuk ke badan musuh mereka berupa robot cyborg putih tiada muka dan mereka meletup musnah.

"Hujan Halilintar!" Berbilah - bilah Pedang Halilintar menikam salah sebuah kapal angkasa tempur di bahagian enjin. Sebelum kapal angkasa tempur itu meletup, dengan pantas Boboiboy Halilintar melompat ke atas kapal angkasa tempur musuh yang lain. Dia mendarat dalam kedudukan berlutut dan melihat kapal angkasa tempur yang diserangnya meletup kuat.

"Tinggal satu lagi." Bisik Boboiboy Halilintar pada dirinya sendiri. Satu kapal angkasa tempur telah dimusnahkan oleh dia manakala lagi dua telah dimusnahkan oleh kapal angkasa mereka yang dikendalikan oleh Kaizo dan Lahap. Dia memandang tajam ke arah cyborg - cyborg putih yang tersentak dan menjauhkan diri mereka perlahan - lahan. Mereka semakin menjauhkan diri dengan ketakutan apabila Boboiboy Halilintar menghampiri mereka dengan kedua belah tangan memegang erat Pedang Halilintar.

"Hiyahhh!"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Kerja yang bagus, semua!" Lahap berpaling daripada papan kekunci kawalan kapal angkasa dan memuji mereka. Kaizo hanya berdiri tegak sambil bersilang lengan dengan muka yang serius.

"Terima kasih, Leftenan Lahap!" Yaya dan Ying berkata serentak.

"Semua kapal angkasa tempur musuh telah berjaya dimusnahkan. Stesen TAPOPS yang berdekatan telah dihubungi untuk memberkas mereka semua. Sekarang kita akan meneruskan perjalanan ke HQ. Tapi sebelum tu..." Mata tajam Kaizo melirik ke arah Yaya dan Gopal.

"K - Kapten Kaizo?" Yaya memberanikan diri menanya Kaizo.

"Macam mana kamu berdua tak perasan yang bilik kebal power sphera telah diceroboh?!"

"HAH?!" Terkejut semua orang, terutama sekali Yaya dan Gopal, kerana mereka yang bertanggungjawab menjaga semua power sphera di bilik kebal power sphera.

"Ta - tapi semua power sphera kan selamat! Semuanya ada dalam bilik kebal power sphera! Takde pun musuh yang cuba untuk masuk bilik kebal!" Gopal mempertahankan dirinya dan Yaya, yang nampak risau dan sedih kerana gagal menjalankan tugas yang diberikan.

"Bukan salah mereka, Kapten Kaizo." Satu suara yang lunak yang tidak dikenali tiba - tiba bersuara lalu mengejutkan mereka semua. Boboiboy dan rakan - rakannya serta Lahap mula memandang - mandang, mencari punca suara itu. "Memang saya berkebolehan untuk menyembunyikan diri saya."

"Kalau pun begitu, mereka perlu belajar untuk mengesan musuh yang berkemampuan untuk menyembunyikan diri, kalau tidak, mereka sendiri mungkin akan berada dalam bahaya." Kaizo berkata, sekaligus menegur kesalahan Lans Koperal dan Kadet yang diamanahkan di bawah arahannya.

Boboiboy dan rakan - rakannya serta Lahap menghela nafas, terkejut melihat sebuah power sphera yang mempunyai badan seperti pemandangan angkasa lepas. Matanya berbentuk seperti mata kucing dan berwarna merah jambu keunguan. Skrin LED yang berfungsi sebagai mulutnya pula berwarna merah.

"Hai, semua. Maaf sebab terkejutkan awak semua." Power sphera itu melambai - lambai mesra ke arah mereka.

"Err...hai." Boboiboy melambai semula dengan keadaan teragak - agak.

"Saya ImpiBot, sphera kuasa yang boleh melihat masa silam dan masa hadapan. Salam perkenalan!"

"Salam perkenalan, ImpiBot!" Yaya dan Ying membalas serentak dengan senyuman mesra.

Gopal pula sudah bersinar - sinar matanya melihat ImpiBot. "Wahhhh, boleh tengok masa hadapan! Hey ImpiBot, kau tolonglah tengokkan masa hadapan aku! Aku dapat jadi hebat macam Laksamana Tarung tak?"

"Heh, dah mula berangan lah tu." Sindir si Fang.

"Aiyaa Gopal! Mana boleh lu suka - suka minta ImpiBot tilik masa hadapan lu! Tak ada adab lah lu ni!" Marah Ying pada Gopal.

"Tak apa, saya tak kisah." Kata ImpiBot.

Gopal ketawa gembira. "Jadi kau setuju lah nak tengokkan masa hadapan aku?"

"Maksud saya, saya tak kisah dengan cara awak minta tolong saya tengokkan masa hadapan awak."

"Jadi, kau nak tolong aku ke tak?" Tanya Gopal.

"Tak!" Kaizo mencelah, muka seriusnya mengugut Gopal untuk membatalkan niatnya.

"Er...er...tak - takpa lah ImpiBot! Aku akan cuba tilik sendiri!"

Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying ketawa kecil.

Kaizo memandang ke arah ImpiBot. "Macam mana kau boleh kesan lokasi kami?"

"Mmm...sebenarnya saya ada hubungi Ochobot sebelum ni. Saya dengar dia sekarang berada dengan organisasi TAPOPS. Saya perlukan perlindungan juga, jadi saya mahu sertai TAPOPS secara sukarela. Ochobot kata, Komander Koko Ci benarkan saya untuk sertai misi ni, tapi katanya, jangan serahkan saya pada HQ buat sementara waktu."

"Baik. Aku akan hubungi Komander Koko Ci untuk dapatkan pengesahan." Dia memandang pula ke arah Boboiboy dan rakan - rakannya. "Kita akan sampai di HQ TAPOPS tiga jam lagi. Kamu semua, sambung meronda kapal angkasa dan memeriksa keadaan sphera kuasa di bilik kebal. Sambil tu, jaga ImpiBot ni."

"Baik, Kapten Kaizo!"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan ImpiBot menuju ke destinasi berlainan setelah mereka keluar daripada bilik kawalan kapal angkasa. Fang dan Boboiboy menuju ke bilik kebal power sfera untuk pemeriksaan. Mereka membiarkan Gopal bertugas meronda kapal angkasa berseorangan dahulu, mengendahkan tangis rayu budak lelaki India itu yang meminta salah seorang daripada mereka untuk menemaninya. Yaya dan Ying pula berjalan ke bilik rehat mereka bersama dengan ImpiBot.

Yaya dan Ying serta ImpiBot tiba di hadapan pintu masuk bilik rehat. Pintu besi itu terbuka secara automatik setelah mengimbas mata Yaya dan Ying bagi tujuan keselamatan. "Uwaaa! Cantiknya bilik ni!" Puji ImpiBot yang terbang masuk ke dalam bilik rehat itu. Seperti Ochobot, ImpiBot juga berkemampuan untuk terbang. ImpiBot berterbangan sekeliling, melihat - lihat bilik itu.

"ImpiBot, betul ke awak tak mahu pergi ke bilik kebal power sfera? Di sana, awak boleh charge kuasa awak dan berehat sepenuhnya." Tanya Yaya. Yaya dan Ying sekarang telah melabuhkan punggung di atas sofa.

"Tak perlu." Balas ImpiBot, yang sekarang telah memperlahankan kibasan kepaknya dan perlahan - lahan mendarat di atas riba Yaya. "Kuasa saya masih ada banyak lagi. Lagipun, saya sebenarnya sunyi dan bosan. Dah lama saya menyepikan diri dan tidak berkawan dengan sesiapa pun. Jadi saya lebih suka berada di sini dengan awak berdua."

"Hmmm kesian kau ni." Ying berkata, tangannya sekarang mengusap - usap bahagian kepala ImpiBot.

"Kadang kala saya terfikir alangkah baiknya kalau saya ni bukannya power sfera, tapi cuma robot biasa. Saya teringin untuk hidup bebas tanpa rasa risaukan keselamatan saya dan kuasa yang saya ada dirampas atau digunakan untuk kejahatan. Saya harap, saya akan selamat berada dengan TAPOPS."

"Kau jangan risau. Kau akan selamat berada dengan TAPOPS, sebab itulah misi kami, melindungi semua power sfera dan mempertahankan keamanan dan keadilan galaksi." Ying cuba untuk meyakinkan ImpiBot.

ImpiBot tidak membalas, cuma duduk diam di atas riba Yaya sahaja.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Perhatian! Masquerade telah tiba di headquarters TAPOPS! Semua anak kapal diminta bersedia!"

"Yeay! Kita dah sampai!" Yaya dan Ying bersorak gembira.

"Hah...tak sangka ambik masa yang lama untuk sampai. Aku dah lapar ni." Rungut Gopal yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Hmmph! Aku dah suruh pergi makan kat kantin, kau tak nak! Merungut lapar pulak." Fang bercekak pinggang sambil menjeling ke arah Gopal.

"Sudah lah tu! Jom kita tolong Kapten Kaizo dan Leftenan Lahap uruskan pemindahan kuasa sfera." Boboiboy mengingatkan kawan - kawannya akan tugas mereka.

"ImpiBot." Panggil Fang. "Pastikan kau sentiasa bersama kami. Jangan pergi mana - mana tanpa beritahu kami dan tak berteman. Faham?"

"Okay, jangan risau! Saya akan ikut ke mana sahaja kamu semua pergi!"

Mereka berenam pun berkemas dan tinggalkan bilik rehat mereka.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal terpegun melihat suasana di port kapal angkasa headquarters TAPOPS. Selain daripada kapal angkasa Pasukan Kaizo, ada lebih kurang 10 kapal angkasa lain yang telah berlabuh. Kapal angkasa yang lain tidak semuanya sama jenis, warna, saiz mahupun bentuk dengan kapal angkasa Pasukan Kaizo dan kapal angkasa yang dibawa oleh Koko Ci. Ramai pekerja yang berada di port kapal angkasa tersebut. Terdapat beberapa kapal angkasa yang dibersihkan dan dalam proses pembaikan. Ada juga yang sedang bersiap sedia untuk bertolak dari port.

Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh tiga orang anggota TAPOPS. Boboiboy melihat salah satu trio yang berdiri di tengah dan lebih hadapan berbanding yang lagi dua orang. Sifat fizikal lelaki itu menyerupai manusia, cuma kulitnya berwarna kuning gelap seperti mustard dan telinganya tajam seperti elf. Ada sepasang sayap kelawar hitam di belakangnya. Dua anggota TAPOPS di belakangnya pula adalah sangat menyerupai antara satu sama lain. Mereka berbadan seperti jeli pink, malah organ dalaman mereka seperti terapung di dalam badan mereka. Bentuk badan mereka lebih menyerupai piramid jeli. Di belakang mereka adalah sekumpulan alien daripada spesis rusa. Mereka memakai kot makmal dan mempunyai kad pengenalan diri dipin di poket dada kiri kot makmal masing - masing. Di bahagian kiri, kanan dan belakang kumpulan alien rusa itu pula adalah alien - alien spesis berupa beruang hitam Asia.

"Selamat datang ke headquarters TAPOPS, Pasukan Kapten Kaizo." Alien berwarna mustard itu berkata setelah memberi tabik hormat kepada Kaizo. "Aku Leftenan Muda Unya yang telah ditugaskan untuk membantu Kapten Kaizo dan pasukannya menghantar power sfera ke bilik kebal utama power sfera TAPOPS. "

"Baik. Semua power sfera berada di dalam kapsul power sfera dan dikekalkan dalam keadaan dorman." Kaizo mengerling ke arah semua power sfera yang Fang dan kawan - kawannya telah turunkan dari kapal angkasanya. Fang dan kawan - kawannya memberi tabik hormat pada Leftenan Muda Unya.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan ambil alih dari sini."

"Lans Koperal Fang dan rakan - rakannya akan kekal bersama semua power sfera sehingga mereka selamat ditempatkan di bilik kebal utama power sfera."

"Tiada masalah, Kapten Kaizo." Leftenan Muda Unya menggangguk tanda setuju.

"Errr...maaf Kapten Kaizo." Salah satu alien rusa itu mencelah. "Salah satu power sfera tidak diletakkan dalam kapsul." Dia menunjuk ke arah ImpiBot yang terapung di sebelah Boboiboy. ImpiBot menyedari dirinya menjadi tumpuan, menarik nafas cemas lalu menyorokkan diri di belakang Boboiboy.

"Power sfera itu berada di bawah jurisdiksi aku. Pihak atasan telah dimaklumkan tentang hal ini." Balas Kaizo.

Alien yang bertanya tadi menggangguk faham lalu menyertai rakan - rakan sekerjanya yang lain untuk memeriksa keadaan power sfera sebelum dipindahkan.

"Lans Koperal Fang." Panggil Kaizo. Fang meninggalkan kawan - kawannya dan berdiri di hadapan abangnya, memberi tabik hormat. Kaizo tunduk ke bawah untuk melihat adiknya.

"Kapten."

"Kau pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar. Jika ada apa - apa masalah, hubungi aku."

"Baik, Kapten!"

Kaizo terdiam sambil memandang adiknya. Fang pula berasa sedikit gelisah. Kenapa pula abangnya memandangnya sedemikian?

"Leftenan Lahap."

"Kapten!"

"Kau jaga adik aku."

"...faham, Kapten!"

Lahap pergi ke arah Fang sambil tersengih.

Fang pula memandang abangnya dengan rasa bingung. Abangnya diiring ke bilik mesyuarat oleh Leftenan Muda Unya dan Pegawai Waran I dan Pegawai Waran II nya.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Lahap? Kenapa dengan abang aku tu?" Soal Fang dengan nada curiga.

"Apa maksud kau?" Soal Lahap balik.

"Kenapa abang aku suruh kau jaga aku? Ada sesuatu yang patut aku tahu ke?"

Fang dan rakan - rakannya berada di bilik kebal utama power sfera TAPOPS untuk memantau proses pemindahan tiga belas power sfera yang telah berjaya mereka selamatkan. Bilik kebal utama power sfera ini adalah sebuah makmal yang besar. Makmal berfungsi untuk program semula power sfera, menganalisa power sfera serta membaiki power sfera sekiranya perlu. Selain itu, bilik kebal utama power sfera juga tersedia kediaman yang selesa bagi semua power sfera di mana mereka berada dalam keadaan aktif dan dibenarkan untuk bergaul sesama sendiri. Setiap power sfera diberikan bilik dan tempat charging sendiri. Mereka juga diberikan ruang permainan serta sebuah taman bunga untuk beristirehat.

Bagus juga mereka dibiarkan bebas. Membiarkan mereka berada dalam keadaan dorman adalah satu bentuk penderaan, dan TAPOPS bukanlah organisasi yang jahat.

"Takde apalah, Fang. Abang kau tu risaukan kau sahaja."

"Buat apa nak risau? Aku boleh jaga diri sendiri. Aku dah besar lah, bukan budak kecik lagi!" Merungut Fang sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Mesti ada sebab kenapa abang kau suruh aku jaga kau. Dengar sahajalah cakap abang kau."

"Kenapa abang tak mahu bagitahu apa - apa pada aku? Aku kan adiknya." Fang berkata dengan nada sedih.

Lahap cuma tersenyum tawar.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Kaizo berdiri di hadapan pejabat Marsyal TAPOPS, iaitu Marsyal Kadara. Kehadirannya telah diberitahu kepada Marsyal tersebut.

"Masuk." Suara Marsyal Kadara datang dari dalam pejabatnya.

Kaizo menarik nafas pendek sebelum masuk ke dalam pejabat Marsyal tersebut. Lirik matanya bertemu sepasang mata berwarna hijau kepunyaan Marsyal Kadara. Lelaki tinggi bertubuh sasa seperti Laksamana Tarung itu sedang berdiri berdekatan dinding kaca pejabatnya. Berasal daripada suku sakat alien humanoid unikorn, Marsyal Kadara mempunyai tanduk berwarna kuning emas di atas kepala humanoidnya.

"Apa khabar, Kapten Kaizo? Silakan duduk." Sapa Marsyal Kadara sambil menuju ke arah satu sudut di dalam pejabat itu yang mempunyai dua buah sofa three-seater dan satu single seater sofa. Di tengah - tengah dua buah sofa three - seater itu adalah sebuah meja gelas yang dihias dengan beberapa kuntum bunga berwarna warni di dalam pasu.

Kaizo memberi tabik hormat. "Kapten Kaizo melaporkan diri. Aku baik sahaja." Kaizo mengikuti Marsyal Kadara dan duduk di sofa sebelah kanan.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau ada di sini...untuk berbincang mengenai adik kau kah?"

Kaizo menggangguk. "Betul tu, Marsyal Kadara."

"Adakah ini berkenaan ancaman yang kau bagitahu dahulu?"

"Ya. Koperal Sai dan Koperal Shielda telah ditugaskan untuk mencari dan memberkas mereka. Mereka berdua diberi kebenaran dan kepercayaan untuk membunuh mereka sekiranya perlu atau keadaan mendesak."

"Adik kau ada di sini kan?"

"Aku telah meminta Leftenan Lahap untuk melindunginya."

"Bagus. Harapnya semua akan berjalan lancar."


	3. Bab 3: Fang Dalam Bahaya

~~~ Replying to Reviews! ~~~

yeahitsmeFANGirl (12-26-2017, Bab 1)

Yes, this is a chaptered fic, but I plan to turn this into series!

The reason why Fang's promotion is withheld will be revealed in later chapters, haaa, this is exciting!

Your question about many authors from Malaysia implying friendship / bromance between Fang and Boboiboy...well actually I'm not so sure myself! To me, they are best friends and rivals at the same time, which makes their friendship a little bit different compared to their other friendships.

Hopefully I can portray them how I envisioned them to be.

Thanks so much for your review!

Ziyuu-chan 145 (12-27-2017, Bab 1)

Hello, terima kasih atas review anda! Untuk fanfic ni, aku cuba untuk menceritakan hubungan Fang sebagai adik yang cuba untuk berdikari namun masih mencari perhatian abangnya dan Kaizo sebagai abang yang tegas dan pada masa yang sama agak protective dan melindungi Fang dengan cara yang tersendiri. Jadi part brotherly akan ada, cuma aku akan cuba sesuaikan dengan perwatakan mereka yang aku fikirkan. Sudah tentu, aku akan cuba untuk tidak jadikan mana - mana karakter OOC.

Ziyuu-chan 145 (1-1-2018, Bab 2)

Haiyaa, mana boleh bagitau masalah apa maa!Mana seronok!

Guest / Rian Iz (1-2-2018, Bab 2)

Silakan meneka...namun author ini tidak akan beritahu apa - apa. Hahaha!Teruskan membaca!

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Misi pemindahan tiga belas power sphera ke bilik kebal utama power sphera di HQ TAPOPS telah laksanakan dengan sempurna. Kesemua power sphera yang dipindahkan tidak putus - putus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Boboiboy dan rakan - rakannya kerana menyelamatkan mereka dan menempatkan mereka di tempat yang selamat.

Kaizo sempat bertanya kepada ImpiBot buat kali terakhir, sama ada power sphera itu masih mahu mengikut mereka pulang ke stesen TAPOPS atau tidak. ImpiBot tidak berganjak dari keputusannya untuk kekal bersama Boboiboy.

Perjalanan pulang ke stesen TAPOPS juga aman sahaja, tiada serangan daripada mana - mana musuh.

Sekembalinya mereka ke stesen TAPOPS, mereka semua pergi berjumpa Komander Koko Ci untuk melaporkan kejayaan dan maklumat misi. Komander Koko Ci memaklumkan Fang tentang arahan daripada Laksamana Tarung. Fang adalah salah seorang daripada anggota TAPOPS tahap pangkat C yang diarahkan untuk memberikan latihan tempur pada anggota TAPOPS tahap pangkat D. Fang mengesyaki hal ini berkaitan dengan penahanan kenaikan pangkatnya, namun dia tidak berkata apa dan menerima arahan tersebut dengan sukarela.

Kaizo dan Lahap pula telah menerima misi yang seterusnya dan dijadualkan untuk bertolak sebaik sahaja kapal angkasa Masquerade bersedia untuk misi seterusnya.

Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal dan Ying diberikan cuti selama sehari untuk mereka berehat.

Ochobot dan ImpiBot pula akhirnya bertemua secara berhadapan. Kedua - dua power sphera itu seronok berborak. Ochobot bercerita mengenai kehidupan sehariannya bersama Boboiboy dan Tok Aba, manakala ImpiBot bercerita mengenai kisahnya menyembunyikan diri daripada kuasa - kuasa jahat yang memburu power sphera.

Boboiboy dan Gopal masih berada di bilik kawalan bersama Komander Koko Ci setelah yang lain - lain meninggalkan bilik kawalan. Kemudian, mereka menyatakan hasrat mereka untuk menduduki ujian kenaikan pangkat TAPOPS. Terlebih dahulu, Komander Koko Ci membacakan proses ujian serta peraturan - peraturan yang perlu diikuti. Usai hal - hal tersebut, Komander Koko Ci meminta mereka mengisi permohonan untuk menduduki ujian itu di komputer bilik kawalan. Nama Boboiboy dan Gopal ditarik daripada senarai anggota TAPOPS aktif bagi memberi ruang kepada mereka untuk berlatih.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Keesokkan harinya, Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot berada di kafeteria stesen TAPOPS sewaktu masa sarapan pagi. Tray makanan Boboiboy dan Gopal masih mempunyai banyak makanan, air minuman mereka pula sudah diminum hampir separuh. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Yaya, Ying dan ImpiBot, yang terlewat kerana jogging pagi.

"Haiiiihhh, lama lagi ke diorang tu? Aku dah lapar dah ni." Rungut Gopal, dan perutnya berbunyi keroncong sebagai bukti yang sahih.

"Entahlah aku pun tak tahu. Sekejap lagi kot." Balas Boboiboy untuk memujuk dirinya dan Gopal supaya bersabar.

"Hehehe sabar ye." Ochobot berkata, dan tergelak apabila Gopal sudah mula membenamkan mukanya di atas meja untuk mengelakkannya daripada tenung melihat makanannya.

"Hmmm terbaik..." Boboiboy pula merehatkan pipinya di atas lengannya di meja makan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yaya, Ying dan ImpiBot tiba di kafeteria. Masing - masing sudah membawa tray makanan dan minuman masing - masing. "Selamat pagi, Boboiboy, Gopal, Ochobot." Yaya menyapa mereka.

Yaya duduk di hadapan Boboiboy manakala Ying pula duduk di sebelah Yaya dan di hadapan Gopal.

"Maaf lah lu olang lama sikit tunggu. Kami tadi jogging." Kata Ying.

"Takpe lah kitorang tak kisah." Balas Boboiboy lemah.

Gopal dan Bobiboy melihat sahaja dua rakan perempuan mereka meneguk air mereka. Gopal memandang ke arah Boboiboy dan mengangkat keningnya. Boboiboy membuat muka, dia kenal benar dengan sifat penakut Gopal tu.

"Err...Yaya, Ying."

"Hmm ada apa Boboiboy?" Yaya bertanya. Dia berhenti daripada menyuapkan sesudu nasi goreng hijau hitam yang disajikan dengan terung angkasa bercorak polka dot ke dalam mulutnya.

"Err...hehe. Sebenarnya aku dengan Gopal nak mintak tolong korang berdua."

"Hah? Tolong apa?"

"Mmm sebenarnya kitorang nak ambik ujian kenaikan pangkat tu. Jadi kitorang perlukan latihan. Tapi kitorang pun tak pasti dari mana nak mula dan apa yang patut kitorang buat. Boleh tolong kitorang tak?"

"Aku okay je. Kau Ying?" Yaya alih pandangannya pada rakannya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku pun okay." Ying senyum ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal. "Kamu berdua jangan risau, kami akan cuba untuk tolong kamu berdua!"

"Terima kasih Yaya! Terima kasih Ying!" Ucap Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"Sama - sama!" Mereka berdua bersuara.

"Tapi kita mula esok ya!" Yaya berkata.

"Ehh kenapa pulak esok? Tak boleh mula latihan hari ni ke?" Gopal bertanya.

"Aku dan Ying nak kene siasat dulu prosedur ujian terlebih dahulu dan mengutip sebanyak mana maklumat penting sebagai persediaan. Baru boleh buat menu latihan untuk korang berdua!" Yaya memberi justifikasi.

"Lu berdua ambik masa ni untuk berehat betul - betul! Nanti bila latihan dah mula, mesti sibuk punya!" Ying mengingatkan mereka sebelum menyudu bubur ayam ke dalam mulutnya.

Boboiboy dan Gopal memandang antara satu sama lain.

Apa agaknya perancangan Yaya dan Ying untuk mereka?

"Hmm risau pulak aku Gopal. Kita ni entah selamat atau tidak."

"Aku takut nanti lunyai pulak kita dikerjakan Yaya dan Ying tu." Bisik Gopal semula.

"Apa kata korang tinggalkan wasiat dulu?" Ochobot mengangkat beberapa helai kertas dan dua batang pen.

Boboiboy dan Gopal memandang ke arah Ochobot dengan muka geram.

Lantas Ochobot merenggangkan keadaan yang tegang dengan menyanyi lagu opening Boboiboy Galaxy sambil berpusing - pusing seolah - olah sedang menari.

"Hehehe~" ImpiBot tertawa kecil.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Setelah selesai bersarapan di kafeteria bersama Gopal, Boboiboy, dan Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying, serta ImpiBot telah pergi ke bilik Yaya dan Ying dahulu. Bilik mereka serupa dengan bilik Boboiboy dan Gopal di stesen angkasa TAPOPS, cuma warna tema bilik mereka adalah kuning dan merah jambu dan mereka mempunyai katil single dan bilik air masing - masing. Mereka mandi dan menukar pakaian bersih. Dalam perjalanan untuk berjumpa Fang, mereka menghantar pakaian kotor mereka ke dobi anggota TAPOPS.

Mereka diberitahu oleh Komander Koko Ci yang Fang sedang menjalankan latihan tempur ke atas semua anggota TAPOPS tahap pangkat D yang tidak mengambil Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat. Latihan tempur dijalankan di arena. Dan sekarang, mereka akhirnya telah sampai di arena.

Yaya menekan kod masuk di pad kekunci kata laluan dan mereka dibenarkan masuk.

Terdapat kira - kira 30 orang anggota TAPOPS tahap pangkat D yang sedang menjalani latihan. Masing - masing telah dipasangkan dengan sparring partner mereka. Ada pasangan yang berlawan menggunakan senjata, ada yang tidak menggunakan senjata langsung dan hanya menggunakan anggota badan mereka sahaja.

"Hmmm mana si Fang ni?" Yaya tertanya - tanya sambil dia dan Ying melihat - lihat kawasan arena untuk mencari Fang.

"Hah, itu pun dia!" Kata Ying sambil menunjukkan ke arah Fang menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Yaya mengikut arah jari telunjuk Ying dan dia lihat Fang sedang membetulkan gerakan pertahanan seorang perempuan lebih kurang dalam lingkungan umur mereka. Yaya dan Ying menuju ke arah Fang. Setelah dia selesai membantu perempuan itu, dia perasan yang seorang Kadet sedang menyerang rakan sekerja Kadet yang lain menggunakan pedang secara bertubi - tubi. Rakan sparring nya juga menggunakan sebilah pedang, dan pedang itu digunakan untuk menahan serangan kawannya. Kedua - dua mereka mengalami kecederaan dan pendarahan.

Fang pergi ke arah mereka dan memisahkan mereka menggunakan dua Tangan Bayang. Terkejut kedua - dua Kadet itu apabila Tangan Bayang muncul secara tiba - tiba di hadapan mereka. Kemunculan Tangan Bayang juga telah menarik perhatian anggota - anggotaTAPOPS yang lain yang sedang berlatih.

"Kadet Onzi! Ini latihan tempur, belum lagi medan tempur sebenar! Kau ni nak tunjuk hebat atau memang nak bunuh rakan seperjuangan kau?!" Fang menengking pada seorang Kadet humanoid berwarna hijau pastel.

"Tidak, Lans Koperal Fang! Saya cuma mahu berusaha bersungguh - sungguh!"

Fang mengalihkan pandangan pada sparring partner Kadet Onzi pula.

"Kau pulak, Kadet Dio! Jangan hanya pertahankan diri kau sahaja! Sepatutnya kau patahkan serangan sparring partner kau secepat mungkin! Kau ingat kau boleh bertahan sampai bila?! Sampai kau mati?!"

"Maaf, Lans Koperal Fang! Saya akan perbaiki kesilapan saya!"

Fang mengerutkan dahi memandang dua Kadet ini sambil bersilang lengan, cuba untuk menahan marahnya dan mengawal perasaannya.

Yaya berdehem. "Lans Koperal Fang." Yaya dan Ying memberi tabik hormat TAPOPS pada Fang.

Fang menjeling ke sebelah kirinya dan mengangguk perlahan. "Perhatian semua! Ini adalah Lans Koperal Yaya dan Lans Koperal Ying! Beri tabik hormat!" Fang memberi arahan.

Semua anggota TAPOPS tahap pangkat D yang berada di situ berhenti berlatih dan berdiri secara bersedia sebelum memberi tabik hormat TAPOPS secara serentak.

Yaya dan Ying cuma mengangguk kepala mereka sahaja. Mereka pun tidak pasti sama ada mereka perlu membalas tabik hormat mereka atau tidak.

"Baik, rehat selama 20 minit! Yang cedera, pergi ke infirmary! Aku tak nak kau sambung berlatih dengan keadaan cedera! Pastikan kau semua ada di sini tepat jam 9 pagi! Faham?!"

"Faham, Lans Koperal Fang!" Semua memberi tabik hormat sebelum bergerak ke destinasi masing - masing.

Yaya dan Ying memerhatikan mereka semua keluar dari arena. Sesetengah daripada mereka yang cedera dipapah atau didukung oleh rakan - rakan mereka.

Dua gadis Bumi itu memandang ke arah Fang, yang menghela nafas panjang. Riak mukanya pula sudah semakin tenang. Fang tersenyum tawar ke arah rakan - rakannya.

"Maaf ye, Yaya. Ying. Aku tension sikit jadi instructor latihan tempur diorang. Batch tahun ni bermasalah sikit."

Mereka mula berjalan ke sebuah tempat duduk besi yang panjang. Di atas tempat duduk itu ada sebuah gym bag warna ungu bersimbol huruf F warna merah. Fang membuka gym bag itu dan mengeluarkan sehelai tuala kecil dan botol air. Fang membuka penutup botol air itu dan minum.

"Tak ada apalah. Kita orang faham." Kata si Ying sambil tersenyum.

"Fang. Kau tahu kan yang Boboiboy dan Gopal nak ambik ujian kenaikan pangkat tu?" Tanya Yaya.

Fang menutup botol airnya dan diletakkan semula ke dalam gym bag nya. Fang mengelap peluhnya dengan tualanya sebelum diletakkan mengelilingi lehernya. "Aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"Boboiboy dan Gopal mintak kitorang jadi pelatih diorang. Jadi kitorang datang ni nak mintak kau tolong beritahu kitorang pasal ujian - ujian untuk tahap pangkat D nanti. Cuma struktur dan format ujian sahaja!" Kata Yaya.

Fang terdiam dan berfikir sebentar. "Hmm okay. Aku cuma akan bagitahu maklumat umum sahaja. Tapi bukan sekarang. Nanti masa kita makan malam, aku beritahu."

"Okay! Terima kasih Fang!" Yaya dan Ying berkata serentak.

"Sama - sama!"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Kaizo berada di bilik kawalan stesen TAPOPS dengan Tarung dan Koko Ci. Mereka bertiga sedang berbincang mengenai perkembangan pemulihan stesen TAPOPS sementara menunggu kedatangan Koperal Sai dan Koperal Shielda. Pasangan kembar itu telah dipanggil untuk memberi laporan berkenaan misi peribadi yang telah diberikan oleh Kaizo. Kaizo, Tarung dan Koko Ci berada di meja, menikmati air teh dan biskut (setelah mengesahkan bahawa biskut tersebut tidak dibuat oleh Yaya).

"Semasa aku pulang ke TAPOPS dari Planet Dargha'ya, aku perasan yang Lans Koperal Fang itu mempunyai persamaan dengan kau, Kapten Kaizo! Rupanya itulah adik kau!" Tarung ketawa mesra dengan suara yang agak garau. "Kali terakhir aku lihat dia, umur dia baru tujuh tahun!"

Koko Ci tersenyum. "Aaah, masa tu kita kat parti hari jadi ibu kamu, Kapten Kaizo! Tak sangka, budak kecil yang manja dan sentiasa mahu berpegang tangan dengan abangnya, sekarang sudah besar dan merupakan anggota TAPOPS yang sangat berbakat!"

"Adik aku tu seorang yang bersemangat dan tidak kenal erti putus asa. Dia berusaha keras untuk organisasi ni." Kata Kaizo sebelum menghirup sedikit air teh nya.

"Oh ya!" Koko Ci berkata dan tersenyum ke arah Kaizo. "Hah, tahniah aku ucapkan Kapten Kaizo! Aku dengar tahun depan kau-"

Pintu besi bilik kawalan terbuka dan Sai dan Shielda masuk ke dalam. Pintu besi bilik kawalan tertutup dan kedua – dua mereka menghampiri meja yang diduduki Kaizo, Tarung dan Koko Ci. Kedua Koperal itu memberi tabik hormat.

"Koperal Sai dan Koperal Shielda, hadir untuk memberi laporan!"

Tarung menggangguk kepalanya. "Bagus! Kamu berdua, sila duduk!"

"Terima kasih, Laksamana Tarung!" Sai dan Shielda menarik kerusi sebelum mereka duduk dan merapatkan kerusi ke meja. Dua aliean Mop masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan. Seorang menghidangkan teh untuk Sai dan Shielda dan menambah biskut. Seorang lagi menghidangkan teh yang baru untuk Kaizo, Tarung dan Koko Ci.

"Jadi, apa perkembangan terbaru berkenaan misi yang telah aku tugaskan pada kau berdua?" Tanya Kaizo.

Sai dan Shielda memandang antara satu sama lain sebelum Sai mulakan pembentangan laporan mereka. "Begini, Kapten Kaizo. Kami telah memeriksa semua suspek dan kami dapati salah satu suspek mungkin adalah dalang di sebalik semua…'kejadian' yang menimpa Lans Koperal Fang."

"Laksamana Ponti Anak."

Shielda mengangguk. "Seperti jangkaan Kapten. Walaupun kami dapat kaitkan Laksamana Ponti Anak dengan kesemua kejadian tersebut dan berjaya mengumpul bukti – bukti yang cukup, agak sukar untuk mendakwanya di Mahkamah Kebenaran TAPOPS."

"Sebab dengan pangkatnya yang tinggi, dia mungkin boleh mempengaruhi keputusan mahkamah." Tarung memberi penerangan. "Aku akui Mahkamah Kebenaran TAPOPS memang tegas dan jitu, tetapi kita tidak boleh ketepikan kemungkinan ini. Dan…sejak bila pulak Mahkamah tukar nama pada Mahkamah Kebenaran TAPOPS ni? Bukan ke dulu namanya Mahkamah Tinggi TAPOPS?" Tarung memandang Koko Ci dan Kaizo dengan tanda tanya.

"Sejak Koko Ci lantik Papa Zola menjadi Kapten TAPOPS. Aku hairan kenapa Koko Ci fikir Papa Zola dan aku sama taraf. Dan boleh pulak dia lantik anggota TAPOPS yang berpangkat lebih tinggi dari dia." Kaizo menjawab dan menggeleng kepalanya.

Koko Ci tersenyum malu. "Err….aku sebenarnya kagum dengan Papa Zola tu kerana dia bijak menyelesaikan masalah – masalah yang kami hadapi semasa dalam perjalanan ke stesen TAPOPS. Dia cuma perlukan lebih banyak penglibatan dalam TAPOPS untuk membuktikan dirinya."

"Hmm baiklah." Tarung menerima jawapan Koko Ci sambil menahan senyuman geli hati.

Kaizo menghela nafas. "Kau berdua dah dapat pastikan motif Laksamana Ponti Anak tu?"

"Kami mendapati terdapat sejumlah wang yang banyak dimasukkan ke dalam akaun Laksamana Ponti Anak tiga hari sebelum setiap kejadian." Sai menjawab.

"Dan kesemua deposit berasal daripada sebuah akaun dari planet kita." Shielda menambah.

Berkerut dahi Kaizo mendengar berita ini. "Apa kau cakap?"

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dan mula menekan beberapa butang. Sai menghela nafas gementar, dan menghulurkan tablet tersebut kepada Kaizo.

"Kami berjaya mengenal pasti identiti orang yang melakukan setiap deposit itu dari rakaman kamera litar tertutup dan rekod dalam sistem, Kapten Kaizo."

Kaizo menggenggam kuat tablet yang berada di dalam tangan kanannya. Walaupun penampilan telah diubah, dia kenal benar rambut merah panjang dan senyuman sinis di bibir merah itu. Sai dan Shielda sedikit cemas melihat Kaizo yang sedang menahan marah itu. Mereka menundukkan kepala mereka.

Tarung dan Koko Ci menghampiri Kaizo untuk melihat paparan tablet tersebut. Mereka berdua juga tergamam melihat gambar dan perincian maklumat di paparan tablet itu.

"I-Ini…" Kata – kata Koko Ci tersekat.

"Marla!" Kaizo menyebut nama itu dengan penuh rasa benci. "Berani betul perempuan ni upah orang untuk bunuh adik aku!" Kaizo tertekan tablet itu dengan kuat, menyebabkan skrinnya pecah teruk dan tablet itu rosak serta mengeluarkan sedikit asap kelabu.

Gagal mengawal perasaan, Kaizo mencampak tablet itu ke dinding dan akhirnya jasad tablet yang telah banyak berjasa itu berkecai akibat menerima hentakan yang kuat.

Tarung dan Koko Ci membiarkan sahaja Kaizo. Mereka tahu Kaizo perlu melepaskan kemarahannya terlebih dahulu.

Kaizo duduk semula di kerusinya dan menutup matanya sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. Lantas dia teringatkan suatu kejadian yang berlaku ketika adiknya berusia tiga tahun. Waktu itu, mereka dan ibubapa mereka sedang berkelah di sebuah taman. Secara tiba – tiba, sekumpulan pemberontak datang menyerang mereka dan salah seorang daripada mereka telah menangkap Fang.

Dia tidak akan lupa wajah Fang ketika itu. Ketakutan jelas terpancar di wajah adiknya dan Fang juga menangis ketakutan. Fang menjerit – jerit memanggil abangnya dan sebab tidak tahan mendengar Fang menjerit, penculiknya telah memukul Fang hingga pengsan.

Itulah kali pertama Kaizo mengambil nyawa seseorang.

Melihatkan Kaizo sudah lebih tenang, Tarung menepuk bahu Kaizo. "Aku rasa, dah sampai masa kau beritahu ibu kau, Kaizo. Felira berhak tahu yang anaknya sekarang berada dalam bahaya."

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Maaflah aku lambat sikit." Fang meminta maaf ketika dia sampai di salah satu meja makan di kafeteria di stesen TAPOPS itu. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal sudah pun berada di meja itu. "Aku terpaksa panjangkan tempoh masa latihan tempur tadi." Fang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Boboiboy. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa pulak kau kene panjangkan tempoh masa latihan tempur?" Soal Ying.

"Sebab diorang tak mengikut arahan dan peraturan. Ada jugak yang tak puas hati dengan keputusan aku, tapi aku ingatkan diorang yang mereka semua bertanggungjawab dalam hal ni. Lepas ni, kalau ada juga yang berbunyi, tahulah apa aku nak buat." Nada Fang kedengaran sedikit geram.

"Hmm sabarlah Fang." Yaya menasihati rakannya secara pendek. Mahu nasihat panjang – panjang, tak boleh juga kerana bukan dia yang berada di tempat Fang.

"Hah, mana Ochobot dan ImpiBot?" Fang pula yang menyoal.

Gopal ketawa kecil. "Diorang dah pergi berdating lah tu!"

"Ha'ah." Sambung Boboiboy. "Kat bilik kebal power sphera!" Boboiboy menaikkan suaranya di dua perkataan terakhirnya sambil merenung tajam ke arah Gopal.

"Ishh lu ni Gopal! Lu jangan nak fikir macam – macam haa! Dia orang pergi bilik kebal power sphera untuk caj tenaga saja!" Ying bercekak pinggang.

Gopal hanya ketawa gemuruh. "Alah, aku gurau aje lah. Takkan tak boleh."

"Sudah lah tu. Daripada bertekak, lebih baik kita makan. Lepas tu, boleh lah kita bincang pasal ujian kenaikan pangkat tu." Yaya berkata. Yang lain – lain mengangguk setuju.

Sedang mereka menjamu selera, tiba – tiba kerusi di sebelah Fang ditarik dan mereka terkedu melihat Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya dan meletakkan tray makanannya di atas meja. Dalam tray makanan Kaizo ada buah – buahan, stim sayur, sup lobak merah, sebiji donut lobak merah dan sebotol air mineral. Kedatangan Kaizo juga telah mencetuskan bisikan dan pekikan daripada kaum Hawa.

Kaizo buat tidak endah dengan bunyi latar belakang mereka. Dia meletakkan donut lobak merahnya ke dalam tray makanan adiknya sebelum dia meminum air botolnya dan mula makan.

Fang sudah mengesyaki yang donut lobak merah itu sebenarnya untuk dia sejak dia perasan kehadiran donut yang paling sedap di alam semesta itu di dalam tray makanan abangnya. Dia tersengih gembira apabila abangnya meletakkan donut tersebut ke dalam tray makanannya, mengesahkan kebenaran andaiannya.

"Hehe, terima kasih abang!"

Kaizo mengangguk sahaja kerana mulutnya penuh.

Selesai mereka semua makan, beberapa alien Mop datang dan mengambil tray – tray makanan dan gelas minuman mereka.

"Fang."

"Ye, abang?"

"Abang ada perkara yang perlu diselesaikan di planet kita. Abang dah arahkan Lahap, Sai dan Shielda untuk menjaga kamu. Koko Ci dan Tarung pun akan tengokkan kamu. Jaga diri kamu baik – baik." Kaizo berkata dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Kaizo mengusap sedikit rambut adiknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kafeteria.

Fang memusingkan badannya untuk melihat abangnya. Anggota – anggota TAPOPS yang berada berdekatan memberi tabik hormat kepada abangnya ketika Kaizo berjalan berhampiran mereka. Dia baru perasan Lahap, Sai dan Shielda berada di sebuah meja tak jauh dari meja mereka.

Fang berkerut dahi. Apa sebenarnya yang dah berlaku ni, bisik Fang di dalam hatinya.

"Ceh, adik manja rupanya kau ni." Gopal mengusik Fang, namun tidak diendahkan oleh alien berambut biru gelap itu.

"Kenapa Fang? Ada apa – apa yang tak kena?" Gopal bertanya, risau pula dia kerana Fang tidak memberi respon yang diduga walaupun telah diusik.

"Tak ada apa – apa." Balas Fang, kemudian dia mengalihkan topik perbualan. "Okay, korang nak aku terangkan pasal ujian kenaikan pangkat tu kan?"

"Ha'ah. Terima kasih sebab sudi tolong." Boboiboy berkata sambil tersenyum.

Yaya dan Ying sudah mengeluarkan tablet masing – masing untuk merekodkan dan mencatatkan maklumat yang mereka akan dapat dari Fang.

"Takde hal lah." Fang membalas senyuman kawan baiknya itu. "Okay, ujian kenaikan pangkat akan dijalankan dalam masa satu bulan. Tapi bukanlah bermaksud kau akan ambil ujian setiap hari selama satu bulan tu. Kau akan dipanggil untuk ujian mengikut nombor giliran yang akan diberi secara rawak."

"Minggu pertama adalah untuk ujian oral dan ujian bertulis. Untuk ujian oral, kau akan dipanggil masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik dan akan ada 3 orang proctor yang akan memberikan 10 soalan kepada kau. Jenis soalan mungkin berkaitan dengan struktur pentadbiran TAPOPS, peraturan – peraturan TAPOPS, prosedur pelantikan anggota TAPOPS dan sebagainya. Had masa 30 minit diperuntukkan. Untuk ujian bertulis pula, calon – calon akan menduduki ujian tu secara serentak. Ada 20 soalan subjektif dan perlu jawab dalam masa satu jam. Penggunaan kuasa dilarang dalam kedua – dua ujian. Ada soalan tak setakat ni?"

"Bila dan macam mana kitorang akan dapat nombor giliran kitorang?" Boboiboy bertanya.

"Itu akan diberi dua hari sebelum ujian bermula. Jangan risau, semua calon akan dipanggil untuk perjumpaan dua hari sebelum ujian. Masa tu diorang akan bagi." Fang menjawab soalan.

"Okay, seterusnya adalah ujian latihan simulasi dan ujian perlaksanaan misi pada minggu kedua. Tiga hari pertama adalah ujian latihan simulasi dan tiga hari kedua adalah untuk ujian perlaksanaan misi. Calon – calon mesti sempurnakan latihan simulasi dalam tiga hari pertama dan menjayakan misi yang diberi dalam tiga hari kedua. Penggunaan kuasa dibenarkan untuk kedua – dua ujian. Ada soalan?"

"Misi macam mana yang kitorang mungkin akan dapat?" Gopal bertanya.

"Yang tu, biarlah rahsia." Jawab Fang sambil tersengih.

Gopal memandang Fang dengan mata separuhnya sambil bercekak pinggang. "Kau ingat kau ni Siti Surhaliza ke?"

"Aku cuma minat dia aje. Suara dia sedap. Okay, minggu ketiga adalah untuk ujian seni pertarungan bersenjata. Yang ni, kau akan disuruh berlawan dengan calon – calon lain secara round robin. Setiap calon akan lawan tiga, empat kali secara solo dengan calon – calon yang berlainan. Setiap perlawanan diadakan pada hari – hari berlainan. Setiap perlawanan dijalankan selama 10 minit. Penggunaan senjata dan kuasa dibenarkan. Ada soalan?"

Tiada respon dari rakan – rakannya, jadi Fang pun sambung.

"Minggu keempat pulak adalah minggu ujian pertarungan tanpa senjata. Sama sahaja prosesnya dengan ujian seni pertarungan bersenjata, kecuali penggunaan senjata dan kuasa dilarang. Ada soalan?"

"Macam mana calon diberi markah? Berdasarkan apa?" Soal Boboiboy.

"Calon diberi markah berdasarkan ketangkasan, keputusan yang dilakukan, pergerakan yang baik dan sebagainya. Dan minggu pertama bulan kedua belas pulak adalah minggu keputusan diumumkan."

"Okay, dah dapat semua." Kata Yaya yang tersenyum gembira melihat maklumat yang dicatatkannya menggunakan tabletnya.

"Terima kasih Fang!" Gopal dan Boboiboy berkata pada Fang.

Fang tersenyum nakal. "Kau jangan berterima kasih pada aku lagi. Aku salah seorang proctor untuk Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat Tahap D tau. Dan aku takkan bagi muka kat korang."

Tergamam Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying.


	4. Bab 4: Minggu Pertama Ujian! Part 1!

~~~ Replying to Reviews! ~~~

Ziyuu-chan 145 (1-6-2018, Bab 3)

Scene Kaizo dan Fang sikit sahaja? Author masih cuba bermain – main dengan characters. Mungkin di lain – lain chapter lebih banyak scene brotherly!

Tahniah...ada banyak makna tu...hehehe!

Fang tak ambil ujian kenaikan pangkat sebab dia sudah lulus ujian kenaikan pangkat yang lepas tetapi kenaikan pangkatnya ditahan untuk sebab – sebab tertentu.

Thank you sebab menjadi pembaca dan reviewer yang setia!

Guest / Rian Iz (1-6-2018, Bab 3)

Kaizo sememangnya suka manjakan adiknya, cuba dengan gaya yang tersendiri!

Dalam fanfic ni, Koko Ci dan Tarung memang kenalan rapat keluarga Kaizo dan Fang.

Kejadian apa, yeah?

Terima kasih diucapkan sebab sudi membaca dan menghantar review!

user22485037

Syukur ada yang suka baca fanfic ini! Terima kasih atas sokongan!

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Suasana di Colosseum Headquarters TAPOPS sangat meriah pada pagi Majlis Perasmian Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS ke-250 tahun 5000. Anggota - anggota TAPOPS yang tidak menduduki ujian kenaikan pangkat memenuhi ruangan penonton, hadir untuk memberi sokongan kepada rakan - rakan seperjuangan. Mereka semua sedang menunggu majlis perasmian bermula.

Lans Koperal Yaya dan Ying telah ditugaskan untuk melindungi dan mengiringi wakil - wakil daripada penaja utama organisasi TAPOPS bersama dengan Marsyal Kadara, Laksamana Tarung, Kapten Kaizo dan dua orang Leftenan daripada stesen TAPOPS lain yang mereka tidak kenali. Mereka semua berada di port kapal angkasa headquarters TAPOPS, menunggu kedatangan wakil - wakil tersebut. Marsyal Kadara, Laksamana Tarung dan Komander Koko Ci berdiri di hadapan; Marsyal Kadara di tengah, Laksamana Tarung berdiri di sebelah kanannya manakala Komander Koko Ci berada di sebelah kirinya. Di belakang mereka pula adalah Yaya, Ying dan dua orang Leftenan tersebut.

Sebuah kapal angkasa seperti kapal angkasa yang dipandu Koko Ci tiba di port dan berhenti di hadapan mereka. Main hatch kapal angkasa tersebut dibuka dan sebuah landasan turun ke lantai port. Wakil penaja-penaja utama TAPOPS hadir bersama pengiring, pembantu dan pengawal peribadi sendiri.

Ratu Felira daripada Planet Ao hadir dengan Lady Marla dan enam orang pengawal peribadi dan enam orang dayang istana. Ratu Felira mempunyai sepasang mata berwarna merah terang dan berambut ungu gelap yang digayakan secara fukiwa. Di atas kepalanya pula adalah bunkin takashimada yang sesuai untuk seorang ratu. Baginda mengenakan persalinan junihitoe berwarna tema ungu, biru dan merah. Lady Marla pula berambut merah digayakan kemas dengan beberapa kanzashi berbentuk bunga. Dia pula berpakaian kimono berwarna hitam yang bercorakkan bunga berwarna merah dan kuning. Semua dayang istana berpakaian kimono kelabu bercorak bunga - bungaan. Rambut mereka digayakan kemas dan dihiasi ogi-bira kanzashi perak. Semua pengawal peribadi berpakaian perisai berwarna kelabu dan bercorak alun berwarna merah gelap. Mereka semua memakai topeng kuasa dan berpedang.

Raja Lanta daripada Planet Mermadia hadir bersama enam orang pengawal enam dan enam orang dayang istana. Raja Lanta berpakaian seperti Raja negara Eropah dan mempunyai sebilah pedang yang mempunyai berlian ditatah di pemegangnya.

Raja Growl daripada Planet Feline diiringi empat orang pengawal peribadi dan empat orang dayang istana. Raja Growl adalah alien humanoid yang menyerupai harimau. Baginda berambut soldier cut berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna kuning. Badannya mempunyai corak harimau. Badannya berwarna putih dan corak harimaunya berwarna maroon. Seperti Raja Lanta, baginda juga berpakaian seperti Raja negara Eropah.

Ratu Jasmine daripada Planet Floria diiringi enam orang pengawal peribadi dan empat orang dayang istana. Baginda berambut hitam bob cut dan matanya berwarna coklat gelap. Baginda memakai ballgown satin berwarna hijau gelap dan dihiasi dengan lace putih bercorak floral.

"Selamat datang, Tuanku Ratu Felira, Raja Lanta, Raja Growl dan Ratu Jasmine. Dan juga Lady Marla." Marsyal Kadara menyambut kedatangan mereka dan memberi tunduk hormat. Laksamana Tarung, Komander Koko Ci, dan dua leftenan itu juga memberi tunduk hormat. Yaya dan Ying sedikit janggal, lalu mereka mengikuti langkah rakan - rakan sekerja mereka.

Raja Lanta mengangguk tajam. "Terima kasih kerana menyambut kedatangan kami."

"Adakah semua berjalan dengan lancar?" Ratu Felira bertanya, matanya memandang tepat pada Marsyal Kadara.

"Semuanya berjalan mengikut perancangan, tuanku." Marsyal Kadara membalas pertanyaan ratu tersebut.

"Bagus. Marilah kita menuju ke Colosseum itu. Majlis pun dah nak bermula." Ratu Felira berkata, dan baginda berjalan dahulu, diikuti Raja Lanta, Raja Growl, Ratu Jasmine, Lady Marla serta pengawal - pengawal peribadi dan dayang - dayang masing - masing. Kadara, Tarung, Koko Ci, Yaya, Ying dan dua leftenan itu mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Keadaan Colosseum bertambah meriah dengan pengumuman ketibaan wakil - wakil penaja utama TAPOPS diumumkan. Semua penonton serta calon ujian kenaikan pangkat yang telah berkumpul di tengah - tengah colosseum dan berdiri dalam barisan di hadapan sebuah astaka memberi tabik hormat apabila mereka tiba di colosseum dan naik ke astaka tersebut, memenuhi kerusi - kerusi yang terhias mewah dan cantik. Sebaik sahaja semua wakil diraja telah selesai mengambil tempat, semua anggota TAPOPS berhenti memberi tabik hormat dan menunduk hormat sebelum kembali pada posisi masing - masing.

"Hadirin sekalian! Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan selamat datang ke Majlis Perasmian Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS Ke-250 Tahun 5000!" Seorang anggota TAPOPS berpangkat Laksamana Pertama dari Planet Gurunda menjadi pengacara majlis. "Terima kasih diucapkan kepada kesemua yang hadir bagi memberi sokongan kepada calon - calon ujian pada tahun ini! Buat pengetahuan semua, sejumlah 525 anggota TAPOPS daripada kesemua 50 stesen yang menduduki Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat pada tahun ini! Sebanyak 200 anggota yang akan menduduki ujian bagi tahap pangkat D, 150 untuk ujian tahap pangkat C, 100 untuk ujian tahap pangkap B, 50 untuk ujian tahap pangkat A dan 25 untuk ujian tahap pangkat S! Untuk tidak melengahkan lagi perjalanan majlis, dipersilakan wakil daripada penaja utama organisasi TAPOPS untuk memberikan ucapan dan merasmikan majlis!"

Tepukan gemuruh memenuhi colosseum yang besar itu dan Ratu Felira daripada Planet Ao bangun daripada kerusinya. Baginda menuju ke podium pentas, diiringi oleh Yaya dan salah seorang leftenan. Ratu Felira mengangkat sedikit tangannya ke arah Yaya dan leftenan itu, maka mereka menunduk hormat dan berdiri di belakang dan berhampiran ratu tersebut.

"Pertama sekali, beta ingin mengucapkan tahniah dan syabas kepada semua calon ujian kenaikan pangkat pada kali ini kerana berani untuk menyahut cabaran dalam usaha untuk memperbaiki dan memperbaharui diri masing - masing!" Matanya melirik ke arah calon - calon ujian kenaikan pangkat yang berdiri berbaris di tengah - tengah Colosseum.

"Ujian ini bukan sahaja berfungsi sebagai alat pengukur yang akan menentukan sama ada kamu layak dinaikkan pangkat, malah ia juga menguji kemampuan kamu semaksimum yang mungkin. Melalui ujian ini jugalah, kamu berpeluang untuk betul - betul mengenali diri kamu sendiri dan meneroka potensi dan bakat sebenar kamu! Beta berharap agar semua calon yang berada di hadapan beta akan menjadi anggota - anggota TAPOPS yang lebih baik dan menjadi contoh teladan kepada anggota - anggota TAPOPS yang lain! Dengan ini, beta dengan sukacitanya merasmikan Majlis Perasmian Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS Ke-250 Tahun 5000!"

Sebaik sahaja ucapan perasmian selesai, tepukan gemuruh bergema lagi di Colosseum HQ TAPOPS itu. Lady Marla memerhati ratu tersebut daripada gerbang masuk dalam Colosseum dengan riak muka geram, dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya diketap. Lantas dia mendengus marah dan berpusing, meninggalkan Colosseum itu, diikuti oleh dua daripada enam pengawal peribadi yang ditugaskan mengawal keluarga diraja daripada Planet Ao.

Tanpa disedarinya, pergerakannya diperhatikan oleh Kaizo, Sai dan Shielda, yang berada di kawasan tempat duduk penonton. Apabila Lady Marla sudah tidak dapat dilihat lagi, Sai dan Shielda memandang Kaizo, bersedia menerima arahan daripadanya.

"Sai, kau ikut Marla. Aku dapat rasakan dia akan berjumpa dengan Laksamana Ponti Anak. Shielda, kau lindungi adik aku. Marla mungkin tidak akan berani mengapa-apakan adik aku memandangkan dia juga berada di sini, tapi aku takkan ambil risiko tu."

Sai dan Shielda meletakkan penumbuk kanan mereka di sebelah kiri dada masing - masing dan menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat. "Baik, tuanku."

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Di salah satu kawasan observatory Headquarters TAPOPS, Boboiboy dan Gopal serta beberapa orang calon ujian kenaikan pangkat TAPOPS tahap pangkat D berkumpul. Mereka menunggu giliran untuk menduduki ujian oral, yang merupakan ujian pertama mereka. Ujian ini akan diduduki secara individu. Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang duduk di kerusi sambil menelaah buat kali terakhir. Gopal dalam keadaan panik kerana mencuba untuk menghafal notanya, manakala Boboiboy pula cuma membaca semula nota yang telah diringkaskan sahaja.

"Banyak nye benda yang nak kene hafal! Sempat ke ni?!" Kata Gopal dengan nada panik dan cemas. Dia mengangkat beberapa helaian kertas yang mempunyai notanya, matanya naik juling kerana melihat nota di tangan kiri dan kanannya bersilih ganti.

"Takpe Gopal. Cuba bawak bertenang dan baca semula. Fahamkan betul - betul, bukan hafal. Sebab kalau kau hafal aje, macam mana kau nak huraikan nanti?" Nasihat Boboiboy pada kawannya.

"Okay, aku cuba." Gopal menghela nafas panjang dan cuba untuk mengikut nasihat Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum melihat rakannya yang sudah kembali tenang dan menumpukan semula perhatiannya pada notanya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu lima bilik yang dijadikan bilik ujian oral dibuka secara serentak. Lima anggota TAPOPS yang merupakan calon ujian kenaikan pangkat menuju keluar daripada bilik - bilik tersebut. Ada yang nampak angkuh, ada yang berkeyakinan, yang takut, yang sedih, dan marah.

Selain daripada mereka, seorang anggota TAPOPS berpangkat Lans Koperal keluar daripada salah satu daripada lima bilik yang dijadikan bilik ujian oral. Kehadirannya membuatkan semua calon senyap dan memberi perhatian kepadanya untuk mendengar nama calon yang dipanggil untuk ujian oral.

"Seterusnya! Kadet Boboiboy, bilik 1! Kadet Benji, bilik 2! Prebet Wida, bilik 3, Kadet Gopal, bilik 4! Prebet Quint, bilik 5!"

"Hah, dah giliran kita! Jom, Gopal!" Boboiboy menyimpan notanya dan bangun daripada kerusi panjang yang mereka duduki. Gopal kelihatan seperti mahu menangis. "Alah, aku belum bersedia lagi! Huhuhu!" Gopal memeluk erat semua nota yang telah dibuatnya. "Cepatlah, Gopal!" Boboiboy memanggil rakannya itu lagi dan Gopal melepaskan kertas - kertas itu daripada pelukannya dan berlari mengejar Boboiboy.

"Semoga berjaya, Gopal!"

"Kau pun sama, Boboiboy!"

Mereka berdua, serta tiga lagi nama alien yang dipanggil, berjalan bersama - sama ke bilik - bilik ujian oral. Mereka berlima berdiri di hadapan bilik ujian masing - masing. Semua pintu bilik ujian dibuka serentak dan lima calon itu masuk ke dalam bilik di hadapan mereka.

Boboiboy masuk ke dalam bilik ujian oral itu. Di tengah - tengah bilik adalah sebuah kerusi dan ada sebuah meja panjang yang diletakkan berdekatan dengan dinding di hadapan kerusi tersebut. Ada 3 orang anggota TAPOPS tahap pangkat C yang berada di meja panjang itu, dan mereka semua menghadap Boboiboy dan kerusi yang berada di tengah - tengah bilik itu.

"Selamat datang, Kadet Boboiboy. Sila duduk." Proctor yang duduk di tengah - tengah itu memandang ke arah Boboiboy sebelum memandang ke arah kerusi tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Boboiboy lalu dia melabuhkan punggung di atas kerusi tersebut.

"Baiklah, pertama sekali, sila perkenalkan diri kamu."

Boboiboy mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku Boboiboy, berasal dari planet Bumi. Umur 14 tahun. Aku mempunyai kuasa elemental. Aku dilantik oleh Komander Koko Ci selepas aku bantu selamatkannya dan MotoBot daripada Kapten Separo dan krew lanunnya."

"Hmm okay." Kata proctor kedua sambil membetulkan cermin matanya. Proctor itu mengangkat sehelai kertas daripada fail yang berada di hadapannya. "Kami akan berikan soalan yang pertama. Kamu dah bersedia?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Sudah, tuan!"

Proctor ketiga mengangguk kepalanya. "Bagus! Soalan pertama, apakah tiga kelebihan yang diberikan kepada seorang yang berpangkat kapten?"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Soalan pertama! Berapa lama seorang anggota TAPOPS boleh dihukum gantung daripada tugas jika didapati mempunyai masalah disiplin?"

Terlopong Gopal mendengar soalan pertama yang diberikan oleh panel proctor di hadapannya. "Aaaa..."

"Kadet Gopal? Adakah soalan yang diberikan cukup jelas? Jika ya, sila jawab."

"Apa aku nak jawab ni?!" Bisik Gopal dalam hati, rasa gementar sudah semakin meningkat.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Mmm...yang pertama, seorang kapten diberi kepercayaan untuk menggunakan kuasa power sfera dalam keadaan - keadaan yang tertentu. Kedua, seorang kapten mempunyai kuasa untuk melantik ahli baru anggota TAPOPS. Ketiga, seorang kapten berhak untuk mendapatkan perlindungan keselamatan daripada TAPOPS sekiranya memerlukannya." Boboiboy menjawab soalan tersebut. Sebenarnya, dia pun ingat - ingat lupa apa jawapannya. "Harap - harap lah jawapan yang aku bagi ni betul." Boboiboy berkata pada diri sendiri.

Proctor - proctor dihadapannya bertukar pandangan antara satu sama lain sebelum proctor kedua membaca soalan seterusnya. "Baik. Soalan kedua, jika sebuah power sfera telah diprogramkan untuk memusnahkan sebuah planet, kadar kemusnahan yang dilakukan sangat tinggi dan menewaskannya adalah sangat sukar, adakah kamu akan memusnahkan power sfera tersebut?"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Berkerut - kerut dahi Gopal kerana mencuba untuk mengingat jawapan yang betul pada soalan yang diberikan. Dia tahu dia sudah baca mengenai perkara itu, tapi dia dah baca terlalu banyak fakta sehinggakan Gopal takut dia akan tertukar jawapan yang sebenar dengan jawapan lain. Gopal teringat pesan Yaya yang mengingatkan dia dan Boboiboy supaya bertenang sebelum berfikir dan menjawab soalan yang diberikan.

Gopal menyedut dan menghela nafas perlahan - lahan, kedua matanya ditutup rapat bagi membantu dirinya berfikir dengan tenang. Perlahan - lahan dia teringatkan salah satu kes yang dibacanya sewaktu sesi mengulang kaji di perpustakaan minggu lepas, di mana seorang anggota TAPOPS berpangkat Staf Sarjan didapati sering kali mengingkar arahan pihak atasan dan mengganggu orang bawahannya.

"Errr...dua bulan?"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Boboiboy memandang tepat ke arah panel proctor yang berada di hadapannya. "Masa umur aku 10 tahun, tanpa aku sedar, aku telah selamatkan sebuah power sphera dari generasi ke - 9 bernama Ochobot daripada pemburu power sphera bernama Adudu." Boboiboy mula menjawab, suaranya sedikit bergetar kerana teringatkan sahabat baiknya yang bulat dan kuning itu.

"Dia ingatkan aku adalah tuannya, dan memberikan kuasa elemental pada aku. Kami jadi sahabat baik. Kami sama - sama harungi semuanya bersama, sehinggakan aku sedar yang aku tak mahu fikir bagaimanalah hidup aku tanpa Ochobot. Walaupun sesetengah orang mungkin fikir Ochobot tu cuma robot, power sphera yang berharga, tapi pada aku, Ochobot tu adalah sahabat sejati."

Muka Boboiboy bertambah serius. "Kalau sebuah sphera kuasa mengganas dan membawa kemusnahan kepada sebuah planet, aku pasti akan cari jalan untuk selamatkannya. Power sphera bukan sahaja sebuah robot yang mempunyai kuasa, mereka juga mempunyai nyawa, akal dan perasaan. Dan tugas TAPOPS adalah untuk melindungi mereka."

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Yaya dan Ying sudah menunggu mereka di kawasan observatory tempat mereka menunggu giliran untuk menduduki ujian oral. Gopal dan Boboiboy perlahan - lahan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Boboiboy! Gopal!" Yaya dan Ying memanggil nama sahabat mereka. Dua gadis itu bangun dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi mendapatkan kawan - kawan mereka. Gopal dan Boboiboy kelihatan penat namun masih boleh tersenyum untuk mereka.

"Korang berdua okay?" Ying bertanya sambil menghulurkan sebuah tuala dan botol air kepada Gopal. Yaya juga melakukan perkara yang sama pada Boboiboy.

"Okay...kot. Mencabar juga soalan - soalan yang diorang bagi." Gopal menjawab soalan Ying dengan nada yang gusar.

"Takpe. Korang berdua dah belajar bersungguh - sungguh dan dah berikan yang terbaik. Lebih baik fokus pada ujian yang seterusnya." Yaya berpesan pada mereka.

Boboiboy mengangguk kepalanya. "Yaya, kau tolong aku study, boleh?" Pinta Boboiboy.

Yaya tergelak kecil. "Mestilah boleh!"

"Hah, macam mana ujian oral tadi?" Satu suara yang dikenali menyertai perbualan mereka. Fang berjalan ke arah mereka, diikuti oleh Ochobot dan ImpiBot yang mengapungkan diri berhampirannya. Cattus ada di dalam dakapannya, dan seperti biasa, BellBot diikat longgar di leher kucing hijau itu.

"Ochobot!" Teriak Boboiboy, kegembiraan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Boboiboy lantas menarik Ochobot dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Ehhh! Apa ni? Geli lah!" Ochobot meronta - ronta dalam cubaan untuk melepaskan diri.

Yaya tersenyum kecil melihat karenah dua sahabat baik itu. Pandangannya dialihkan kepada Fang, yang sedang memberikan Cattus kepada Ying. "Mroww~" Cattus mengeluarkan bunyi senang hati apabila badannya diusap lembut oleh Ying.

"Terima kasih sebab bawakkan Ochobot, ImpiBot, Cattus dan BellBot ke sini. Tapi tak mengapa kah? Takut Boboiboy dan Gopal dituduh cuba untuk menggunakan kuasa power sphera pula. Tiada siapa yang kisah?" Yaya bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit bimbang.

"Kau jangan risau. Aku dah mintak kebenaran Laksamana Tarung dan Komander Koko Ci." Fang menjawab, menghapuskan kebimbangan Yaya. "Lagipun, mereka cuma berjumpa Gopal dan Boboiboy sebelum dan selepas ujian sahaja. Selagi kita ada untuk memerhati interaksi mereka, sudah cukup memadai."

"Lans Koperal Fang." Koperal Shielda menghampiri mereka dari belakang Fang. Ekspresi mukanya tidak menunjukkan sebarang emosi.

"Koperal Shielda." Fang memberi tabik hormat TAPOPS dan menyapa Shielda. Walaupun dia ketua pasukan mereka, Shielda adalah orang atasannya ketika di luar misi. Shielda cuma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau dipanggil ke pejabat Marsyal Kadara." Tenang sahaja gadis itu memberitahu Fang walaupun mesejnya menimbulkan suspens.

Fang cuma kelihatan terkejut sebentar sebelum dia mengawal semula reaksi dan ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih." Fang beralih pada Yaya dan Ying. "Yaya, Ying, kau berdua pastikan Ochobot, Impibot, BellBot dan Cattus sentiasa dengan korang. Boboiboy, Gopal." Fang tersenyum pada mereka. "Buat yang terbaik!"

"Ermm!" Gopal menganggukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih Fang!" Boboiboy membalas.

Boboiboy dan yang lain memerhatikan Fang dan Shielda berlalu pergi.

"Hmm, agaknya kenapa si Fang tu dipanggil ke pejabat Marsyal?" Ying tertanya - tanya.

"Urusan kerja lah tu." Yaya meneka.

"Tapi Marsyal tu kan pangkat tertinggi dalam TAPOPS. Fang cuma Lans Koperal, kalau ada apa - apa urusan kerja, bukan kah biasanya Kapten atau Komander yang akan berikan tugas pada anggota TAPOPS?"

Semua orang memandang Gopal dengan riak muka terkejut.

"Deyyy, kenapa pandang aku macam tu hah?"

"Hmm pandai pula kau menjawab ye." Boboiboy bercekak pinggang dengan senyuman mengusik. "Mesti kau dapat jawab semua soalan masa ujian oral tadi kan?"

"Ehhh?! Mana ada! Tak semua aku dapat jawab!" Gopal menepuk pipinya dengan kedua - dua belah tapak tangan. "Ayoyo! Aku dah mula risau pulak dengan keputusan ujian tadi! Habislah, mesti aku gagal!" Gopal sudah mula panik.

"Kau ni, Boboiboy. Janganlah usik Gopal macam tu." Tegur si Yaya sambil memandang Boboiboy dengan muka geram.

"Hehe, Yaya jangan marah!" Main - main pula si Boboiboy ni.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Fang dan Shielda telah sampai di hadapan pejabat Marsyal setelah mereka dibenarkan masuk oleh sistem security identification.

Kali pertama Fang ingat dia menjejakkan kaki ke pejabat Marsyal TAPOPS adalah masa dia berumur empat tahun. Hampir setiap kali ibunya mahu pergi kerja, Fang akan dibawa bersama. Ibunya akan berada di meja pejabat, sibuk menaip di komputer holografik manakala Fang pula bermain dengan permainan yang dibawanya di suatu sudut di dalam pejabat itu. Sekali - sekala ibunya akan berhenti membuat kerja untuk melayannya. Apabila tiba waktu makan, ibunya akan membawanya ke kafeteria dan membelikan apa sahaja yang dia mahu.

Dia ikut ibunya ke mana sahaja ibunya pergi.

Sekarang, pejabat ini bukan lagi pejabat ibunya.

Pintu pejabat Marsyal dibuka luas. Fang menarik dan menghembus nafas sebelum dia melangkah masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Shielda. Sebaik dia masuk sahaja ke dalam pejabat, dia ditarik ke dalam satu pelukan yang melemaskan. Entah kenapa, nalurinya tidak mengesan sebarang niat jahat. Tetapi setelah mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, barulah dia tahu kenapa.

"B-Bonda?!" Fang menolak tubuh ibunya perlahan. Fang mendongak ke atas melihat Ratu Felira, yang senyumannya seperti boleh menjana bekalan elektrik untuk satu planet saiz Bumi.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan bonda? Anakanda sihat?" Ratu Felira bertanya, jari - jemarinya sudah mula menyusuri rambut ungu anak bongsunya.

"Err...anakanda sihat. Tapi ini headquarters TAPOPS, bonda." Fang mengingatkan Ratu Felira akan keberadaan mereka.

Ratu Felira tergelak. "Tahulah bonda. Dahulu kan bonda bekerja di sini juga."

Fang menyedari ada beberapa orang di belakang ibunya. Apabila dia beralih untuk melihat siapa, mukanya bertukar merah padam. Dia tidak sedar Marsyal Kadara, Laksamana Tarung, Komander Koko Ci, empat orang pengawal peribadi dan empat orang dayang Ratu Felira sedang memerhatikan mereka.

"Lans Koperal Fang melaporkan diri, tuan!" Kelam kabut Fang memberikan tabik hormat pada Marsyal TAPOPS, Laksamana Tarung dan Komander Koko Ci. Mukanya yang merah padam membuatkan Ratu Felira tergelak kecil. Ratu Felira berdiri bersama Laksamana Tarung dan Komander Koko Ci, kedua tangannya diletakkan di hadapan.

"Selamat datang, Lans Koperal." Marsyal Kadara bersuara. "Sebenarnya kamu dipanggil untuk menerima surat ini." Marsyal Kadara menghulurkan tangannya. Di atas tangannya adalah sehelai sampul surat yang mempunyai nama Fang, kod pengenalan TAPOPS milik Fang, dan dicop dengan lambang TAPOPS.

Fang memberanikan untuk datang dan mengambil surat itu. Surat itu dipegang dengan kedua - dua tangannya dan ditatap seketika. Dia memandang Marsyal Kadara, yang tersenyum padanya dan matanya melirik ke arah surat di dalam tangannya. Perlahan - lahan Fang membuka sampul dan mengeluarkan surat itu.

Fang membaca surat itu dan setelah mengetahui isi kandungan sebenar surat itu, Fang melihat Marsyal Kadara untuk mendapatkan kepastian. Marsyal Kadara mengangguk, senyuman mesra di bibirnya.

"Tahniah, Sarjan Fang. Kenaikan pangkat kamu telah diluluskan."

Ratu Felira, Laksamana Tarung, Komander Koko Ci dan dayang - dayang serta pengawal peribadi Ratu Felira bertepuk tangan untuk meraikan berita gembira yang baharu diterima oleh Fang. Namun, Fang hanya memerhatikan Marsyal Kadara dengan muka yang serius, menyebabkan mereka semua mula berhenti bertepuk tangan.

"Fang?" Ratu Felira memanggil putera bongsunya, nadanya terdapat sedikit kebimbangan dan dahinya berkerut sedikit.

"Aku dinaikkan pangkat...sebab abang aku sudah berjaya menghapuskan musuh yang sudah sekian lama cuba membunuh aku, kan?"

Marsyal Kadara dan Laksamana Tarung berjaya menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut mereka di sebalik wajah mereka yang serius, tidak seperti Ratu Felira dan Komander Koko Ci. Ratu Felira kelihatan sedikit teragak - agak untuk menjawab soalan Fang.

"A - anakanda-"

"Aku dah lama syak yang abang aku mungkin adalah orang yang mengarahkan penahanan kenaikan pangkat aku. Cuma aku tak tahu kenapa." Ratu Felira melihat wajah anaknya yang sedih. "Aku mula dapat agak apabila macam - macam masalah timbul. Barang - barang peribadi aku diletakkan racun, identiti aku sebagai anggota TAPOPS terbongkar ketika aku menjalankan misi penyamaran, jam kuasa aku rosak, dan diserang musuh Planet Ao masa menjalankan latihan memandu kapal angkasa secara solo. Kemudian, abang kata dia ada hal di Planet Ao, dan dia beritahu aku yang Lahap, Sai dan Shielda akan jaga aku."

"Fang..." Ratu Felira tidak dapat menahan nada sedih di dalam suaranya untuk anaknya.

"Kenapa kakanda tak mahu berterus terang?" Fang memandang Felira dengan air mata yang bergenang. "Adinda ni satu - satunya adinda dia. Kenapa kakanda mahu uruskan semuanya sendiri?" Fang bertanya kepada ibunya, perlakuannya seperti ketika dia berumur empat tahun sewaktu dia menangis bertanyakan kepada Ratu Felira mengapa abangnya memarahinya kerana meninggalkan istana tanpa diiringi pengawal dan dayang. Ratu Felira menarik anaknya ke dalam dakapannya yang erat.

"Sebab kamu tu satu - satunya adinda dialah Kaizo bertindak seperti itu. Kaizo sangat sayangkan kamu, dan mahu kamu nikmati hidup kamu dengan baik. Kakanda kamu buat apa yang dirasakan terbaik untuk kamu. Anakanda janganlah berkecil hati dengannya." Pujuk Ratu Felira.

"Tapi Fang dah besar." Fang berbisik kepada ibunya dengan nada membantah.

Ratu Felira tergelak. "Di mata dia, kamu masih adiknya yang kecil dan manja." Balas ibunya, menyebabkan muka Fang merah padam kerana malu. Kimono ibunya digenggam lebih kuat dan Fang menundukkan mukanya.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Hmmm, dah masa makan malam ni. Mana si Fang ni?" Gopal bertanya kuat sambil memandang kerusi yang kosong di kepala meja yang mereka duduki. Boboiboy sudah tolong ambilkan makanan untuk Fang, tray makanan itu diletakkan di kepala meja. Mereka semua masih belum makan kerana mahu menunggu Fang.

"Haiiish, aku dah lapar ni..." Gopal merungut sambil mengusanp - usap perutnya. Perutnya sudah berbunyi seakan - akan bersetuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Gopal.

"Sabar lah, Gopal. Sekejap lagi sampailah dia." Boboiboy memujuk lemah, dia pun sudah lapar sebenarnya.

"Ye lahhh, tapi dah 10 minit ni! Dah lah kita tak makan petang tadi sebab belajar!" Gopal membalas.

Yaya dan Ying perasan yang Fang sudah sampai. Fang memandang kiri dan kanan, mencari rakan - rakannya. "Fang, kat sini!" Jerit Ying sambil melambai - lambai ke arahnya. Fang terdengar suara Ying memanggilnya dan ternampak Ying melambaikan tangannya. Fang menujukkan thumb's up pada Ying dan berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Hah, dah sampai pun! Lambat lah kau ni! Aku dah lapar tahu tak!"

"Aku mintak maaf, tapi aku ada hal yang penting tadi! Mintak maaf semua!" Fang tersenyum tersipu - sipu.

"Tak apalah! Sekarang kau dah sampai, jom lah makan!" Ying berkata dan Fang menarik kerusinya untuk duduk. Fang melihat tray makanannya. Ada tiga biji donut lobak merah, sup cendawan, itik masak madu, sayur stim dan puding vanila strawberi, ditemani dengan air sparkling anggur.

"Wahhh, terima kasih ambikkan makanan untuk aku, Boboiboy!"

"Sama - sama! Tapi dah tak panas lah makan malam kau...takpe ke?"

"Takpe!" Donut lobak merah diambil dahulu. "Aku pun dah lapar ni!"

Tiada sesiapa pun di antara mereka yang bercakap lagi ketika waktu makan. Hanya kedengaran suara sudu, garfu dan pisau yang digerakkan untuk menyudu, mencucuk dan memotong makanan mereka. Selesai makan malam, mereka bersembang bertanyakan aktiviti masing - masing pada hari ni.

"Lepas habis ujian oral tadi, kitorang pergi makan kat sini. Kemudian, hantar Ochobot, ImpiBot, Cattus dan BellBot ke bilik cas tenaga power sphera. Pastu kitorang belajar kat perpustakaan sampai lah tiba waktu makan malam." Boboiboy bercerita mengenai pergerakan mereka pada hari itu. "Kau pulak?"

"Kenapa kau kene panggil ke pejabat Marsyal Kadara tadi, Fang?" Soal Yaya.

Fang terdiam. Dia memang mahu berkongsi berita gembira bahawa dia telah mendapat surat rasmi kenaikan pangkatnya yang telah ditunggu - tunggu selama dua tahun. Tetapi, mereka mungkin juga akan bertanya pula kenapa kenaikan pangkatnya ditahan. Kalau dia berterus terang mengenai keselamatan dia yang diancam oleh Laksamana Ponti Anak, mereka akan merasa bimbang pula. Tambahan pula, sekarang Boboiboy dan Gopal harus memberikan sepenuh tumpuan pada ujian kenaikan pangkat mereka.

"Errr...Fang? Kenapa kau diam aje ni? Kau okay?" Boboiboy bertanya pula, risau melihat Fang yang hanya berdiam diri setelah ditanya.

"Ehh! Aku tak apa - apa! Korang jangan risau!"

"Kenapa Fang? Kau tak boleh beritahu kitorang ke?" Yaya bertanya lagi.

"Err...sebenarnya, aku dah dapat surat rasmi kenaikan pangkat." Fang mengumumkan pada kawan - kawannya, mukanya tersenyum gembira sambil menggaru pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Ehh?! Betul ke ni Fang? Wahhh, tahniah Fang!" Yaya dan Ying bersorak gembira.

"Terbaiklah kau Fang! Dah naik pangkat!" Boboiboy bersalam dan menggoncang tangan Fang.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih." Fang tersenyum bangga, lagaknya seperti baru mendapat gelaran Datuk.

"Bagus lah! Boleh lah kau belanja kitorang makan nanti!" Gopal menepuk - nepuk belakang Fang.

Dari tingkat atas kafeteria headquarters TAPOPS, Kaizo melihat adiknya bergembira dengan rakan - rakannya. Pasti adiknya sudah berkongsi berita gembira mengenai kenaikan pangkatnya. Kaizo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sepucuk surat rasmi yang ditujukan kepadanya daripada TAPOPS. Seperti surat rasmi kenaikan pangkat Fang, surat ini juga bertarikh dua tahun yang lalu.

KENAIKAN PANGKAT KE GRED S4 LAKSAMANA MUDA


	5. Bab 5: Minggu Pertama Ujian! Bahagian 2!

~~~ Replying to Reviews! ~~~

Yana Thompson (Bab 4)

Yesss! Sememangnya tepat lagikan benar!

Guest / Rian Iz (Bab 4)

Bahasa Melayu kau boleh tahan! Tapi aku tak kisah kalau kau mahu review dalam bahasa Melayu atau Indonesian atau English!

Kaizo sudah selesaikan Laksamana Ponti Anak? Uuu...hehehe...belum lagi. Nanti bila kau baca chapter ini, baru kau faham... (')Ψ

Dalam dunia imaginasiku, Fang dan Kaizo adalah putera sebuah planet bernama Ao, yang bermaksud 'biru'!Alright, silakan baca! Terima kasih atas sokongan yang diberi!

Ziyuu-chan 145 (Bab 4)

Update lambat sedikit sebab emosi author sedikit terganggu.

Maklumlah, ayah author nak kahwin lagi..(_)Uiittt...scene apa yang ditunggu tu? Cuba cite sket...nak jugak tahu!

God willing, author akan usahakan untuk tidak ambil masa terlalu lama untuk update!

user22485037

Thank you sebab sudi menunggu! Harap kau seronok baca chapter ini!

omar_2821

Hi there! Have fun reading this chapter! Thanks so much for the support!

Untuk pengetahuan readers, Planet Ao yang merupakan planet asal Kaizo, Fang, Ratu Felira dan Lady Marla ni sebenarnya berbudaya oriental (mix of Japanese, Chinese, Korean) and technological. Bangsa Ao dari Planet Ao ni juga dikenali sebagai Masked Warriors atau Pahlawan Bertopeng.

WARNING: MILD TORTURE SCENE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Tidak jauh daripada headquarters TAPOPS, terdapat sebuah planet yang terbiar yang ditinggalkan lebih 1000 tahun yang lalu. Pemerintah planet terbiar itu merupakan seorang Maharaja yang zalim yang bercita - cita ingin meluaskan empayarnya. Maka, dia telah melancarkan serangan ke atas jiran - jirannya dan menjajah planet mereka.

Untuk mengekalkan keamanan galaksi, Planet Ao dan Feline telah bekerjasama menumpaskan Maharaja ini dan membebaskan semua planet yang dijajah. Rakyat jelata asal pemerintah kejam ini membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan planet mereka dan berhijrah ke planet - planet lain.

Sebuah space shuttle putih berlogo TAPOPS menghampiri planet terbiar itu. Ia memperlahankan kelajuan apabila sudah hampir tiba di port. Space shuttle itu berhenti di atas sebuah space shuttle pad dan membuat pendaratan secara perlahan - lahan dan berhati - hati.

Beberapa alien Mop bergegas ke space shuttle untuk menyambut kedatangan anggota TAPOPS yang menaiki space shuttle itu dan juga memeriksa space shuttle itu jika terdapat sebarang kerosakan atau memerlukan tenaga.

Tarung dan Kaizo menuruni tangga dari space shuttle itu. Kedua - dua mereka berwajah serius dan tegang, membuatkan alien - alien Mop yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berasa gelisah.

Sebaik mereka menjejakkan kaki di atas planet terbiar itu, seorang anggota TAPOPS berasal daripada planet Kasuta memberi tabik hormat TAPOPS kepada mereka.

"Komander Tully Tuuly, Ketua Warden. Selamat datang ke Penjara Gorotsu, Laksamana Tarung, Laksamana Muda Kaizo."

"Sebelum majlis kenaikan pangkat, aku masih Kapten Kaizo, Komander Tuuly." Kaizo membetulkan gelaran pangkat yang Tuuly gunakan untuknya.

Komander Tuuly tersengih sahaja. "Baiklah, Kapten Kaizo."

"Kami di sini untuk melawat tahanan di S2 01." Tarung memberitahu tujuan mereka datang ke situ. S2 adalah gred pangkat anggota TAPOPS yang dipenjarakan dan 01 adalah nombor sel penjaranya.

Komander Tuuly mengangguk faham. "Seperti biasa ya? Baiklah, silakan."

Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan besi berbentuk bulat yang tinggi setelah retina mata dan lencana TAPOPS mereka di-scan oleh sistem keselamatan Penjara Gorotsu. Sebaik mereka masuk ke dalam, mereka berada di sebuah bilik serba putih, di mana mereka discan lagi, kali ini untuk merekodkan kedatangan mereka dan barangan yang mereka bawa ketika masuk ke dalam kawasan Penjara Gorotsu. Sebelum mereka keluar dari Penjara, mereka akan discan lagi untuk mengenal pasti sama ada mereka tertinggal apa - apa atau membawa sesuatu keluar.

Di aras bawah Penjara Gorotsu, ada kaunter penyambut tetamu di hadapan pintu masuk dan satu ruang menunggu yang mempunyai dua sofa panjang, beberapa kerusi serta sebuah coffee table. Di bahagian belakang, terdapat beberapa bilik yang dijadikan pejabat, stor rekod dan bilik - bilik penting untuk hal - hal kerja.

Ketibaan mereka menarik perhatian semua anggota TAPOPS yang sedang bekerja berhampiran. Mereka berhenti daripada melakukan kerja dan memberi tabik hormat pada ketua mereka dan dua orang atasan yang bersamanya. Mereka bertiga cuma mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda mengakui mereka sebelum menyambung perjalanan mereka.

Apabila mereka bertiga sudah sedikit jauh daripada anggota - anggota TAPOPS yang bekerja di Penjara Gorotsu itu, kedengaran beberapa pekikan dan bunyi - bunyi keluhan di belakang.

Tarung tidak berusaha langsung untuk menahan ketawanya manakala Kaizo cuma menutup kedua matanya dan dahinya berkerut sedikit, seolah - olah cuba untuk tidak mengendahkan apa yang berlaku.

Tuuly menjeling ke arah Kaizo yang berjalan di kirinya dan tergelak kecil melihat reaksi Kaizo.

"Boleh tahan kau, Kapten Kaizo. Dah nak kahwin pun masih menjadi pujaan gadis - gadis satu galaksi, ya?" Komen Tuuly dengan niat mahu berseloroh.

"Tentulah. Lagipun, di Planet Ao, sebagai seorang putera, dia layak mempunyai lebih daripada seorang isteri. Jadi, masih ada peluang bagi gadis - gadis lain untuk menarik perhatian Kaizo dan berpeluang menjadi isterinya." Tarung pula yang membalas komen Tuuly untuk Kaizo.

"Tapi aku rasa Raja Lanta takkan benarkan Kaizo ambil isteri baru dengan mudah. Maklumlah, yang akan menjadi isteri pertama Kaizo adalah anak bongsunya sendiri." Tuuly berkata. Terbayang di dalam mindanya apa yang akan berlaku jika Kaizo mahu mengambil isteri baharu walaupun sudah berkahwin dengan anak bongsu kesayangan Raja Lanta. Tentu baginda akan terlalu murka sehingga sisik - sisik di badannya timbul dan tombak dirajanya akan dihunus ke tengkuk Kaizo sebelum dibunuh dengan kejam.

Raja Lanta memang nampak seperti seorang yang tenang dan pemerintah yang adil dan peramah, tetapi kalau berkenaan puterinya yang satu - satunya, dia menjadi pemarah, kejam dan pendendam.

"Seronok bergosip pasal aku macam gadis - gadis di belakang tu, ya? Kau berdua sertai sahaja mereka, biar aku seorang sahaja yang pergi melawat banduan tu." Kaizo berkata dengan nada yang geram. Sedikit sahaja. Sebanyak secubit garam.

Tarung dan Tuuly ketawa mendengar kata - kata Kaizo. Tarung menepuk - nepuk belakang Kaizo. "Maaflah, kami cuma bergurau sahaja. Maklumlah, selepas ini, kita semua memang perlu serius semasa berdepan dengan banduan itu. Tapi kau ni terlalu tegang, Kapten Kaizo."

"Betul kata Laksamana Tarung itu." Tuuly menambah. "Kau perlu bertenang, Kapten Kaizo. Keputusan dan tindakan yang terbaik hanya boleh dilakukan apabila kau tenang dan berfikiran rasional."

"Hmpph!" Kaizo menyeringai. "Selagi Laksamana Ponti Anak dan Lady Marla aku tak hapuskan, selagi itu aku takkan dapat bertenang. Aku tahu mereka menjadikan adik aku sasaran kerana dialah satu - satunya adik aku. Macam mana pulak kalau lepas ni mereka cuba membunuh ibu aku pula, atau..." Gelak tawa lembut daripada seorang gadis berkulit cerah dan berambut rose gold ikal mayang yang panjang terlintas di fikirannya. Walaupun sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak kali terakhir dia melawat tunangnya, Kaizo masih dapat merasai jari - jemari lembutnya di kedua pipinya. Puteri itu memang suka memegang mukanya apabila mereka meluangkan masa bersama.

Memori ini membuatkan dia semakin tenang, dan menyedarkan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini dengan secepat mungkin. Dia tidak mahu kehilangan orang - orang yang dia sayangi. Dia sudah merasainya tiga tahun yang lalu, dan itu bukanlah suatu pengalaman yang dia mahu lalui lagi.

Mereka tiba di sel penjara S2 01 yang dikawal ketat oleh empat orang warden pangkat Leftenan Komander. Keempat - empat mereka memberikan tabik hormat setibanya mereka di hadapan sel penjara itu. Pintu masuk sel penjara itu ditutup dengan dinding besi dan juga dilengkapi dengan sistem sekuriti empat palang yang hanya boleh dinyahaktif oleh beberapa anggota TAPOPS yang berkepentingan sahaja.

Kaizo melangkah ke hadapan dan meletakkan tapak tangan kanannya di skrin identifikasi. Matanya juga discan oleh sistem keselamatan sel penjara itu. Setelah kedua - duanya disahkan, empat palang di dinding besi itu dan dinding besi dialihkan. Kaizo memegang kuat pemegang pintu masuk sel penjara itu sebelum membukanya.

Bekas Laksamana Ponti Anak adalah banduan sel penjara S2 01 Penjara Gorotsu, TAPOPS HQ. Selepas perbincangan dengan Ratu Felira, Kaizo dan ibunya membuat keputusan untuk melaporkan kepada TAPOPS, tetapi melalui status Fang sebagai putera Planet Ao, bukan sebagai anggota TAPOPS. Melalui cara ini, kes ini akan diambil lebih serius kerana melibatkan hubungan baik TAPOPS dan Planet Ao, yang merupakan salah satu penaja utama TAPOPS. Ponti Anak berjaya ditahan dan disabitkan kesalahan cubaan membunuh dua bulan lalu. Sejak itu, Kaizo menjadi pelawat setianya.

Ponti Anak dirantai rapat ke dinding batu sel penjaranya dengan menggunakan rantai besi. Bunyi bising sistem keselamatan pintu masuk sel penjaranya dinyahaktifkan telah membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya yang tidak selesa.

Matanya perlahan - lahan dibuka dan terbeliak melihat Kaizo berada di dalam sel penjaranya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Kaizo memandangnya dengan pandangan yang kosong dan dingin.

"K-K-Kapten...Kaizo."

Kaizo melentokkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri dan satu senyuman sinis muncul di bibirnya. "Ponti Anak. Nampaknya luka - luka kau dah sembuh. Bagus." Matanya memeriksa keadaan Ponti Anak. Luka - luka tikaman pisau sudah berjahit dan bengkak - bengkak ungu di badannya sudah berkurangan.

Kaizo mengangkat semula kepalanya dan mengekalkan senyuman sinis di bibirnya sewaktu berjalan menghampiri Ponti Anak. Setiap bunyi tapak kaki Kaizo membuatkan Ponti Anak menghela nafas takut, anak matanya bergerak - gerak kerana takut akan Kaizo.

Kaizo mengangkat tangan kirinya secara tiba - tiba dan mengusap - usap bahagian tepi kiri muka Ponti Anak dengan lembut. Ponti Anak menggigil teruk dan seluruh badannya tegang apabila Kaizo menyentuhnya. "Shhh...jangan takut." Kaizo berkata, dan tunduk ke hadapan untuk berbisik di telinga Ponti Anak.

"Aku cuma nak main dengan kau. Macam selalu. Kau suka main dengan aku kan?"

Mendengar kata - kata Kaizo, Ponti Anak mengeluarkan suatu bunyi yang tidak jelas, namun kedengaran seperti bunyi haiwan yang ketakutan. Kepalanya digeleng kuat dan dia mula meronta - ronta dengan kuat, seolah - olah dia mampu melepaskan diri daripada cengkaman Kaizo.

"Bagus! Macam tu lah! Aku pun suka main dengan kau! Jeritan dan tangisan kau adalah muzik yang sangat indah! Tapi...tak seindah darah kau yang mengalir keluar." Kaizo menepuk - nepuk pipi kiri Ponti Anak dan gelak dengan ngeri.

"Kali ni, kita main doktor dan pesakit. Aku doktor, kau pesakit. Seronok tak?"

Ponti Anak tidak membalas, cuma dia semakin kuat menggigil dan meronta, seperti terkena sawan.

Tidak berpuas hati kerana tiada sebarang respon daripada banduan itu, Kaizo menggenggam kuat rambut Ponti Anak dan menunduk - nundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan kasar, seolah - olah Ponti Anak sendiri yang mengangguk.

"Kau pun dah tak sabar nak main? Aku pun!" Kaizo melepaskan rambut Ponti Anak daripada cengakamannya dan pergi ke satu sudut sel penjara itu untuk menekan beberapa butang di dinding penjara.

Sebahagian dinding penjara sekeliling Ponti Anak terkeluar dan terapung ke tengah - tengah sel penjara. Dinding penjara berbentuk segi empat itu terbaring, Ponti Anak di permukaannya dan terapung di situ, menjadi seperti sebuah meja.

Kaizo berdiri di sebelah kanan Ponti Anak, dan memandang tepat ke mata banduan itu. Lampu yang memancar betul - betul di atas mereka hanya membuatkan Kaizo kelihatan lebih menakutkan.

Senyuman sadis muncul di bibir Kaizo. "Apa khabar, Encik Ponti Anak? Saya Dr Kaizo yang akan merawat encik pada hari ni. Encik Ponti Anak, menurut laporan kesihatan, kuku tangan dan kaki encik telah dijangkiti kuman."

Sambil Kaizo memainkan peranannya sebagai doktor, salah seorang daripada warden penjara datang dan membantu Kaizo menyarungkan kot putih doktor, meletakkan stetoskop di lehernya dan menghulurkan sesuatu padanya. Seorang lagi warden datang dan mengenakan Jennings gag di mulutnya.

"Maaf ye encik, saya terpaksa mencabut semua kuku tangan dan kaki encik." Terbeliak kedua - dua mata Ponti Anak melihat Kaizo menunjukkan playar besi di tangannya. "Selepas ini, rawatan susulan adalah merendam jari - jari tangan dan kaki encik dalam bekas asid. Jangan risau, encik akan selamat. Saya sumpah." Kaizo tersenyum dingin dan mengepit - ngepit playar di tangannya.

Ponti Anak menjerit - jerit dan meronta kuat apabila Kaizo semakin menghampirinya. Kaizo duduk di kerusi yang telah disediakan dan menarik jari kelingking kirinya. Di sebelah Kaizo, ada sebuah troli yang dilengkapi dengan pili air dan sinki, dengan bekas putih, dan beberapa helai tuala. Jari kelingking Ponti Anak diletakkan di mulut playar besi itu.

"Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Haahhhh!"

Kaizo tidak mempedulikan jeritan Ponti Anak dan menarik kuku kelingkingnya. Senyuman sadis dan puas hati terpancar di wajah Kaizo.

"AAAARRRRGGHHH! AAAAAHAAAAA!"

Air mata turun dengan deras di kedua - dua belah pipi Ponti Anak. Bau metalik darah memenuhi satu sel penjara itu, membuatkan Tarung dan Tuuly mengerutkan kening mereka kerana kurang selesa.

"Encik mesti sabar. Itu baru satu." Kaizo menunjukkan kuku yang dicabut pada Ponti Anak. Ponti Anak terkejut melihat kukunya yang berlumuran darah dikepit di mulut playar besi yang digunakan Kaizo. Kaizo tersenyum sinis dan mengangkat kuku itu betul - betul di atas muka Ponti Anak, menyebabkan darah daripada kuku itu menitis ke muka Ponti Anak. Puas melihat titisan darah di muka bekas laksamana itu, Kaizo meletakkan kuku itu di bibir Ponti Anak, membuatkan Ponti Anak mencium kukunya. Kuku itu akhirnya diletakkan di dalam bekas putih di troli itu.

"Ada sembilan belas lagi." Kaizo menyeringai dan Ponti Anak terkencing di dalam seluarnya.

Kaizo menarik tangannya lagi dan kali ini, kuku jari manis yang diletakkan di mulut playar. Ponti Anak menjerit - jerit sambil memandang kuku jari manisnya itu. Tapi belum sempat Kaizo mahu menarik kuku tersebut, satu suara telefon berdering kuat menyelubungi sel penjara itu. Kaizo membuat muka tidak puas hati kerana hiburannya telah diganggu.

Namun mungkin itulah panggilan yang ditunggu selama ini.

Warden penjara menghulurkan telefon itu pada Kaizo sambil elak memandang ke arah tangan Ponti Anak. Kaizo mengambil telefon itu dan melihat nombor di skrin.

"Hah, panggilan daripada majikan kau." Kaizo berkata dan memandang tajam ke arah Ponti Anak. "Sekarang, aku nak kau jawab panggilan ni. Tapi awas. Jangan dedahkan apa - apa. Kalau tidak..." Kaizo tidak menyambung kata - katanya. Sebaliknya dia mengetip - ngetip kuku jari manis Ponti Anak. Melihatkan Ponti Anak yang menggeleng kuat kepalanya, mesej yang diberikan diterima dengan baik.

Kaizo slide butang terima panggilan di skrin telefon dan menekan butang loudspeaker.

"Hah, ada pun kau! Kenapa lambat sangat angkat call aku, hah?! Kau ingat aku ada banyak masa ke?!"

"Ma-maaf, Lady Marla. S-Saya di tandas tadi."

"Hmmphh! Baik, aku terima alasan kau tu! Hah, aku nak jumpa kau! Ada hal nak bincang! Minggu depan, hari keenam, jam 1300 di tempat biasa, kau free?"

"B-Boleh, Lady Marla!"

"Okay! Jumpa minggu depan! Jangan lambat!"

Panggilan direkodkan dan ditamatkan. Kaizo menyerahkan telefon itu pada warden penjara itu, yang cepat - cepat beredar dari sel penjara itu. Kaizo menekan semula kuku itu dan mencabutnya dengan pantas, menyebabkan Ponti Anak menjerit sakit dengan kuat sekali. "AAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" Darah dari jarinya memancut keluar dan terkena sedikit ke muka Kaizo, namun Kaizo tidak peduli langsung.

"Kau ingatlah kesakitan ni. Sebab ini sahajalah yang kau akan terima selama - lamanya."

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Buku tebal ensiklopedia TAPOPS yang dipegang oleh Fang terlepas daripada tangannya dan terhempas kuat di lantai perpustakaan TAPOPS. Pustakawan perpustakaan berlari daripada kaunter sirkulasi dan baru hendak menegur sesiapa yang mengganggu suasana sunyi di perpustakaan serta tidak menghormati buku sebagai sumber ilmu apabila dia sedar orang itu adalah Fang.

Mengetahui bahawa Fang adalah putera Planet Ao, pustakawan itu cuma tersenyum dan menunduk ke arah Fang sebelum pulang ke kaunter sirkulasi. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang melihat apa yang berlaku memandang sesama sendiri dengan penuh tanda tanya. Fang cuba berlagak seperti biasa. Dia menarik kerusinya dan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy. Sebaik dia meletakkan buku ensiklopedia TAPOPS di atas meja, dia disoal oleh Ying.

"Woi, Fang! Apa pasal kau tak kene marah hah? Pustakawan tu garang ooo."

"Betul tu!" Sokong Gopal. "Pagi tadi, dia marah aku sebab aku tarik kerusi. Bunyi kuat, katanya. Dia masukkan kerusi aku balik dan suruh aku keluarkan tanpa bunyi. Jadi, aku angkat kerusi tu kau tau tak!"

"Itu memang patut pun!" Yaya menjeling ke arah Gopal. "Memang macam tu kalau nak keluarkan kerusi! Kalau tak, rosaklah kerusi tu!"

"Ohh, ye ke? Ehehehe!" Gopal tersenyum malu.

"Ha ah, Fang. Kenapa kau tak kene marah?" Boboiboy bertanya kawan baiknya.

Fang mula berpeluh - peluh, panik. "Err...mungkin sebab aku tak pernah lagi langgar peraturan perpustakaan kot! Ehehe!"

"Hmm, mungkin jugak!" Yaya berkata dan mengambil buku yang Fang terlepaskan tadi. "Sudah lah tu, mari kita sambung ulang kaji! Ohh ya, Boboiboy! Tadi kau tanya pasal apa?"

"Errmm...pasal sejarah pembuatan power sphera!" Boboiboy bangun dan pergi duduk di sebelah Yaya.

"Oii, Ying! Aku tak faham lah apa yang kau tulis ni! Betul ke ni tulisan kau? Aku tengok macam cakaran ayam mak cik kantin je!" Gopal membelek - belek kertas di tangannya sambil menggaru - garu kepalanya.

"Berani kau kutuk tulisan tangan aku?! Bagi sini, biar aku bacakan!"

Entah kenapa, tetapi tiba - tiba Fang terasa sangat bimbang. Seperti sesuatu perkara yang buruk akan berlaku. Fang memandang jam kuasanya, namun cuba menahan keinginan yang kuat untuk menghubungi Kaizo dan bertanya. "Abang..." Bisik Fang dengan penuh kerisauan.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Ratu Felira berada di meja makan suite hotel yang dia duduki dengan Lady Marla. Sarapan sudah tersedia di hadapannya namun baginda tidak menyentuhnya, walaupun untuk minum sahaja. Dia sedang menunggu Lady Marla untuk bersarapan bersama - sama. Lady Marla sudah lambat 10 minit daripada masa yang dijanjikan namun Ratu Felira sabar sahaja menunggu madunya itu.

Ya, madu.

29 tahun yang lalu, dia dan suaminya, Raja Suoh berkahwin ketika usia mereka 20 tahun. Mereka tidak dikurniakan zuriat walaupun sudah tiga tahun berkahwin dan Doktor Diraja telah mengesahkan kedua - dua mereka tidak mempunyai sebarang masalah untuk mendapatkan anak. Disebabkan itu, ibu bapa mertuanya mengaturkan perkahwinan suaminya dengan seorang wanita daripada salah satu keluarga bangsawan Planet Ao bernama Marla.

Raja Suoh membantah dan enggan berkahwin lagi, namun Ratu Felira memujuk Raja Suoh untuk menerima Marla kerana dia takut bahawa mungkin mereka tidak akan berzuriat dan perwarisan tahkta akan terganggu. Sebagai seorang permaisuri, adalah menjadi tanggungjawabnya untuk memastikan yang Raja mempunyai waris lelaki yang sah. Akhirnya, Raja Suoh mengalah dan berkahwin dengan Lady Marla.

Namun, setelah mengahwinkan Raja Suoh dengan Lady Marla, barulah keluarga diraja itu sedar bahawa Lady Marla cuma mahukan status, kuasa, pengaruh dan kekayaan menjadi isteri kedua seorang Raja. Lady Marla melayan dayang dan pengawal dengan biadab, dan tidak menghormati langsung kedua mertuanya. Ibu bapa Raja Suoh berasa bersalah kerana mendesak Raja Suoh berkahwin dengan perempuan seperti itu, namun sudah terlambat.

Tiga tahun kemudian, pada hari keempat bulan kesebelas, Putera Kaizo dilahirkan. Dan Lady Marla juga melahirkan seorang putera yang dinamakan Kairo, dua bulan kemudian. Raja Suoh enggan melakukan hubungan intim dengan Lady Marla, maka isteri keduanya mendesak Raja Suoh untuk melakukan in vitro setelah mengetahui madunya hamil.

Sepanjang Putera Kaizo dan Putera Kairo membesar, mereka berdua sering dibanding - bandingkan dan ramai membuat spekulasi mengenai putera mana akan dijadikan putera mahkota planet Ao, memandangkan kedua - duanya bijaksana, handal berlawan, berkarisma dan bertanggungjawab. Kedua putera itu pula selalu sahaja berbalah. Tidak pernah satu hari berlalu tanpa mereka bergaduh.

Sehinggalah Putera Fang lahir.

Apabila Putera Fang lahir, Putera Kaizo dan Putera Kairo seperti mencapai persetujuan untuk berdamai dan mula berbaik antara satu sama lain. Sejuk hati Ratu Felira apabila dia teringatkan Putera Kaizo dan Putera Kairo suka membawa Putera Fang ke taman untuk bersiar - siar ketika putera ketiga itu masih bayi.

Semua pihak senang hati melihat kedua putera itu akhirnya berbaik, kecuali Lady Marla. Lady Marla cuba untuk mengapi - apikan anak lelakinya untuk bergaduh dengan Putera Kaizo, namun tiada satu pun helahnya berkesan.

Sehinggalah ke hari ini, ketiga - tiga putera mempunyai hubungan persaudaraan yang baik dan erat.

Lamunannya terhenti apabila tapak kaki yang kuat memecah kesunyian suite hotel itu. Ratu Felira menaikkan dagunya dan bertentang mata dengan Lady Marla, yang kelihatan seperti tidak puas hati dengan sesuatu. Lady Marla menunduk hormat sekilas sebelum menarik kerusinya dengan kasar dan duduk.

Ratu Felira tersenyum melihat madunya. "Selamat pagi, Marla. Beta harap kau selesa di sini. Kalau ada apa - apa, kau beritahu sahaja dayang kau. Nanti dia akan uruskan."

"Sebenarnya aku ada hal nak bincang dengan...tuanku." Panggilan tuanku itu meninggalkan rasa pahit di lidah Marla.

"Ada apa hal, Lady Marla?" Ratu Felira masih mengekalkan senyumannya.

"Pasal perlantikan putera mahkota." Marla menjeling ratu itu. "Tuanku dah fikir mahu lantik siapa?"

Ratu Felira sedikit terkejut. Hal yang begitu serius mahu dibincangkan sewaktu sarapan? "Lady Marla, ini perkara yang sangat serius. Bukan boleh dibincangkan antara kita berdua sahaja. Kita-"

"Tuanku." Lady Marla memotong percakapannya. Pandangan Lady Marla semakin tajam. "Patik tahu tuanku mahu lantik Putera Kaizo. Betul kan?" Nadanya seperti menuduh dan mendesak.

Ratu Felira mengeluh. "Lady Marla-"

"Tuanku tak boleh buat begitu! Putera patik juga darah daging suami kita! Putera patik juga sama hebat dengan putera tuanku!" Bentak Marla, mukanya sekarang sudah merah padam kerana marah. "Hanya kerana tuanku adalah permaisuri dan Putera Kaizo adalah anak sulung suami kita, tak semestinya dia yang layak untuk berada di tahkta! Anakanda patik sebenarnya lebih layak!"

"Layak dari segi apa, Lady Marla?" Soal Ratu Felira, niatnya mahu menghiburkan Marla sahaja.

"Anakanda patik tidak sekejam anakanda tuanku! Patik tahu Putera Kaizo yang bunuh suami kita, Raja Suoh!"

"Lady Marla!"

"Jangan cuba nak menidakkan kebenaran! Patik ada bukti! Dan patik akan menggunakan bukti ni untuk pastikan yang anakanda patik, putera patik, Putera Kairo akan menjadi putera mahkota dan seterusnya, raja planet Ao!" Marla bangun daripada kerusinya dan berhentak kaki keluar daripada suite hotel itu.

Ratu Felira hanya mampu melihat Lady Marla pergi sebelum menghela nafas yang panjang dan berat. Baginda mengambil cawannya dan menghirup teh hijaunya yang sudah sejuk. Cawan itu diletakkan semula ke dalam saucer nya dan dia memanggil dayang - dayangnya.

"Tolong buat air teh hijau yang baru dan simpanlah makanan ini. Beta hilang selera."

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Ingat, buat yang terbaik tau, Boboiboy, Gopal! Jangan buat aku malu!"

"Kalau tak ingat, jawab dulu soalan yang lain, jangan buang masa!"

"Haiyaa, kalau masih tak ingat jugak, kau berdua tulis saja apa yang kau ingat! Jangan tinggalkan soalan tau!"

"Pastikan kau dapat kertas yang betul tau! Jangan jadi macam ujian bulanan subjek Bahasa Inggeris masa kau darjah enam, Boboiboy! Salah angka giliran kat kertas! Risau aku dan Tok Aba, tau!"

"Go, go, Boboiboy! Go, go, Gopal!"

"Mrroowww~!"

"Hihihi, Cattus cakap, jangan gagal!"

Bertubi - tubi nasihat yang diberi oleh Fang, Yaya, Ying, dan Ochobot. Mereka juga menerima satu sorakan daripada ImpiBot, yang menggoncangkan pompom pink yang muncul entah dari mana, dan kata - kata semangat daripada Cattus dan BellBot. Boboiboy dan Gopal perasan yang calon - calon lain memandang mereka dan 'pasukan sorak' mereka, malah ada yang tergelak, membuatkan muka mereka merah padam kerana malu.

"Weyyy, sudah - sudah lah tu! Malu lah kitorang!" Gopal berkata sambil menutup mukanya.

Boboiboy cuma menarik topinya ke bawah untuk berlindung daripada pandangan calon - calon lain.

"Baiklah, semua calon boleh masuk ke dalam dewan sekarang!" Ketua proctor ujian oral membuat pengumuman. Kebanyakan calon ujian sudah berpusu - pusu masuk ke dewan.

Yaya memandang Boboiboy dan Gopal. "Okay, korang berdua pergi lah. Kami doakan kau berdua dapat jawab dengan tenang! Semoga berjaya!"

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Terima kasih Yaya!"

Dan memandang Yaya lebih lama daripada yang biasa. Yang lain - lain terpinga - pinga dengan kelakuan Boboiboy, cuma Fang dan Gopal sahaja yang faham perangai pelik Boboiboy tu.

"Terima kasih, semua!" Gopal berkata dan menarik Boboiboy daripada lamunannya dan masuk ke dalam dewan.

"Eh ehhh! Kenapa kau tarik aku ni?! Aku boleh jalan sendiri lah!"

"Kau ni! Kita dah lambat tau! Nanti kalau kita digagalkan, macam mana?!"

"Apa kena dengan Boboiboy tu? Tak sihat ke?" Yaya bertanya pada rakan - rakannya.

"Ha ah, dia demam." Balas Fang.

"Demam?! Tapi dia nampak okay je. Dia dah pulih agaknya." Yaya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Demam dia ni takkan pulih selagi dia tak berterus terang."

"...hah?"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Pada malam itu, Boboiboy dan rakan - rakannya makan malam bersama - sama di bilik khas di kawasan rehat HQ TAPOPS bagi meraikan tamatnya minggu pertama ujian kenaikan pangkat TAPOPS bagi Boboiboy dan Gopal. Yang hadir adalah kedua tetamu yang diraikan, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, ImpiBot, Cattus, BellBot, MotoBot, dan Koko Ci. Tarung terpaksa menolak kerana dia telah dipanggil untuk menghadap Ratu Felira. Kaizo pula tidak dapat dihubungi langsung.

Macam - macam jenis makanan dan minuman dihidangkan dan mereka semua berseronok dan bergembira bersama. Gopal menimbunkan pinggannya dengan makanan yang banyak dan makan tanpa henti. Pipi bulatnya sudah seperti chipmunk. Ying pula seronok memperlahankan dan melajukan masa sewaktu melihat Gopal makan untuk mempermainkannya. Ochobot dan ImpiBot sudah berkaraoke dengan Koko Ci dan MotoBot. Fang, Yaya dan Boboiboy bermain kad dan menjadikan pudding sebagai hadiah.

Apabila sudah hampir tengah malam, mereka semua sama - sama mengemaskan bilik khas itu dan balik ke bilik masing - masing.

Setibanya Fang di biliknya, dia dapat mengesan bahawa terdapat seseorang yang berada di dalam biliknya. Mempercayai nalurinya, Fang membiarkan security biliknya untuk scan matanya dan masuk ke dalam bilik, tangannya bersedia dengan kuasa bayangnya.

Tangannya ditujukan kepada sasaran yang sedang duduk di kerusinya, iaitu...abangnya sendiri.

"K-Kakanda Kairo!"

Kairo adalah abang keduanya yang berumur 22 tahun. Kairo mirip seperti Kaizo, cuma perbezaannya dia tidak mewarisi rambut biru ayahanda mereka. Rambutnya merah menyala seperti ibunya, Lady Marla. Matanya pula berwarna indigo. Satu lagi ciri fizikal yang membezakan dia dan Kaizo adalah Kairo sedikit rendah berbanding Kaizo.

Tetapi personaliti mereka juga sedikit berbeza. Jika Kaizo diibaratkan seperti bulan, Kairo pula adalah matahari.

"Fang!" Kairo memeluk Fang dengan erat. Fang membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dan menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan badan seorang abang yang sangat menyayangi dirinya walaupun mereka dilahirkan oleh wanita yang berlainan.

"Kakanda buat apa di sini?" Soal Fang, ingin tahu. Setahu dia, Kairo sedang belajar di institusi sains dan teknologi di salah sebuah planet berdekatan planet mereka.

"Apa yang adinda cakap ni? Tentulah kakanda datang sebab risaukan adinda!" Fang sekali lagi dipeluk erat. "Kakanda mintak maaf atas semua yang berlaku! Kakanda tidak tahu apa - apa pun, dan kakanda sepatutnya melindungi adinda!"

"A-apa yang kakanda cakapkan ni?"

"Kairo!"

Kedua - dua adik beradik itu memandang ke arah pintu bilik Fang dan Kaizo sedang melihat mereka berdua dengan muka yang tegang. Kaizo memandang Fang dengan pandangan yang lembut dan bimbang, dan memandang tajam pada Kairo.

"K-kakanda Kaizo?" Fang memanggil abangnya.

Kaizo datang pada mereka berdua dan menarik Fang daripada pelukan Kairo. Fang ditolak lembut ke belakangnya. Secara tiba - tiba, Sai dan Shielda juga muncul. Shielda berdiri di hadapan Fang dan bersiap sedia dengan perisainya manakala Sai berdiri di sebelah Kaizo, tangannya sudah memegang topinya.

"Kairo. Sebelum aku betul - betul pasti yang kau tak terlibat dalam hal ni, aku larang kau dekati Fang!"

Tersentak Fang dan Kairo mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaizo.

"K-kakanda Kaizo!" Fang cuba untuk pergi kepada Kaizo, namun ditahan oleh Shielda.

"K-ka-kakanda! Tapi-!"

"Kalau benar kau memang sayangkan Fang, kalau benar kau tidak terlibat, kau jangan dekat dengan Fang! Sehinggalah masalah ni selesai!" Arahan Kaizo menyambar kedua - dua adiknya seperti kilat menyambar diri mereka sendiri.

Kairo dan Kaizo bertentang mata untuk seketika sebelum Kairo beralah. Kairo tunduk kepada Kaizo sebelum dia keluar daripada bilik Fang. Jeritan dan tangisan Fang memanggil kedua - dua abangnya memenuhi kekosongan kata - kata di antara mereka.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~


	6. Bab 6

~~~ Replying to Reviews! ~~~

Ziyuu-chan 145 ( 4/2/18)

Jangan risau! God willing, scene adik beradik alien rambut itik ni pasti ada saja!

Bahasa istana yang digunakan dikenali sebagai 'bahasa dalam'. Adinda ni maksudnya adik, tidak kiralah lelaki atau perempuan! Sama juga dengan kakanda! Kakanda maksudnya abang atau kakak!

Tetapi menariknya, gelaran kakanda dan adinda juga digunakan oleh pasangan kekasih dan suami isteri!

Yana Thompson (4/2/18)

Ikut perancangan, fanfic ini akan habis pada Chapter 9 atau 10!

Mmmm...otak author ni bermusim! Kadang kreatif, kadang tak! Harapnya otak ni stay kreatif all the time!

Hehe, perancangan untuk Boboiboy and the others tahu tentang status sebenar Fang dan Kaizo tu memang ada, cuma itu akan berlaku pada sequel nanti! Hahaha! .~

Guest / Rian Iz (4/2/18)

Hmm actually author pernah buat scene torture lebih mengerikan daripada ini, tetapi dalam English dan tidak pernah di publishkan! Seronok jugak~!

Mestilah seksaan yang sangat azab diberikan, Ponti Anak cuba untuk membunuh adik kecilnya, Fang! Hehe, Kaizo sangat tidak suka jika Fang diancam oleh sesiapapun.

Uhu..siapa yang layak jadi putera mahkota ya? Mmm...kene tunggu sequel lah, God willing!

Nur03022004 (4/2/18)

Hai awakkk! Nak tau, sudilah baca! (_-)-

omar_2821 (4/2/18)

Penantian next chapter anda sudah berakhir! Lepas baca chapter ini, penantian untuk chapter baru pun bermula! Thanks for the endless support!

SylFansiPinguin (5/2/18)

Ohh, panggil Kaizo psyco ye? Hati2, nanti kene serang dengan Pedang Tenaga pulak! :D

Lady Marla ni memang dramatik sikit...

Gopal gementar sangat sampai tak dapat nak jawab! :D

Boboiboy memang suka pandang memandang ni~

fangkaizo (19/2/18)

Hi there! Sudi - sudi lah baca ya!

Guest / Ziyuu-chan (25/2/18)

Yes, sedikit sibuk sekarang ni. Macam - macam dah jadi... TT

Kesian Kaizo...kau panggil dia psycho. : D Takdelah psycho sangat...sikit je...macam kalau ada kaitan dengan ahli keluarga dan tunangan tersayang kot.

Soalan tentang Fang ni tak berapa jelas, tapi agaknya kau bertanya kenapa Fang tak beritahu Boboiboy and the gang yang dia putera? Hah, yang tu kene tanya Fang sendiri ye~ Author pun susah nak selami perasaan budak rambut tajam macam landak ni!

Oooo-hoho, yang ni mana boleh kasi tau sama lu!

Kairo ye? Itu kene tunggu progress fanfic ni.

Mana tak nya? Kalau author pun ada kuasa macam Ying, pun akan aku buat benda yang sama! :D

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Hari pertama minggu kedua bulan kesebelas telah tiba, menandakan bermulanya minggu kedua ujian kenaikan pangkat TAPOPS. Ujian Latihan Simulasi bermula pada hari ini, dan disebabkan terdapat ramai calon ujian, iaitu 200 anggota TAPOPS tahap pangkat D yang mengambil ujian kenaikan pangkat pada tahun ini, maka terdapat 8 kumpulan untuk ujian ini. 25 orang calon untuk setiap satu kumpulan. Semua kumpulan akan menjalankan ujian di bilik simulasi yang berbeza.

Boboiboy dan Gopal diberikan kumpulan yang berbeza. Boboiboy diletakkan di dalam Kumpulan D-3 dan Gopal pula berada di Kumpulan D-5.

Boboiboy dan 24 calon Kumpulan D-3 yang lain berada di bilik simulasi 3 untuk mendengar taklimat mengenai ujian pada kali ini. Semua calon diarahkan untuk membuat 5 barisan, setiap barisan mempunyai 5 calon. Boboiboy berdiri paling hadapan di barisan ketiga, jadi mudah baginya untuk mendengar dan melihat apa sahaja yang akan ditunjukkan di hadapan nanti. Selain 25 calon ujian, cuma ada 5 orang proctor ujian yang terdiri daripada tahap pangkat C.

Sementara menunggu ketua proctor Ujian Latihan Simulasi Tahap Pangkat D Kumpulan D-3 hadir, kebanyakan calon memilih untuk bersembang. Ada juga yang cuma berdiri senyap dan tak kurang juga yang sudah tertidur sambil berdiri. Boboiboy sempat berkenalan dengan seorang alien bernama Torus yang berasal daripada planet Taurus.

Prebet Torus adalah alien kerbau berkulit hitam manis. Seperti seekor kerbau, dia mempunyai sepasang tanduk dan mempunyai tangan dan kaki yang berkuku seperti kerbau. Dia juga mempunyai ekor yang sentiasa bergerak di belakangnya. Tubuh badannya besar dan sasa.

Pada mulanya, Boboiboy agak takut untuk memulakan perbualan, namun rupanya Torus yang bersikap merendah diri terlebih dahulu menghulur salam perkenalan. Untuk mengalihkan minda mereka daripada terlalu memikirkan tentang ujian, mereka cuma berborak kosong.

Apa yang Boboiboy tahu mengenai Torus adalah dia merupakan anak bongsu daripada lapan orang adik - beradik. Sudah beberapa generasi keluarganya bekerja sebagai anggota TAPOPS, dan Torus kelihatan sangat bangga meneruskan legasi keluarganya. Menurut Torus juga, planet Taurus sangat jauh daripada headquarters TAPOPS, lebih dekat dengan Bumi.

Setelah mereka menunggu selama beberapa minit, kedengaran pintu masuk bilik simulasi 3 terbuka di belakang mereka. Salah seorang proctor ujian yang berada bersama mereka memberi arahan untuk berdiri tegak dan senang diri. Dia juga mengingatkan mereka supaya memberi sepenuh tumpuan semasa taklimat diberikan.

Seorang anggota TAPOPS berpangkat Sarjan naik ke atas platform yang muncul setelah ketua proctor Ujian Latihan Simulasi Kumpulan D-3 itu tiba di bilik simulasi. Dia berdiri di tengah - tengah platform dan sebuah mikrofon yang diletakkan di microphone stand dinaikkan di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi. Aku adalah Ketua Proctor Ujian Latihan Simulasi bagi Kumpulan D-3, Sarjan Yanto. Untuk Ujian Latihan Simulasi, semua kumpulan calon akan diberikan tugasan yang sama, namun subjek yang perlu kamu tangani adalah berbeza. Sewaktu Ujian Oral, ada beberapa soalan yang sama yang panel proctor kamu soal. Salah satunya adalah..."Adakah kamu sanggup memusnahkan power sfera yang sudah diprogramkan untuk kemusnahan dan sangat susah untuk diselamatkan?" Ramai yang mengatakan kamu akan menyelamatkan power sfera itu, dan kali ini, kami akan benarkan kamu untuk buktikan apa yang kamu katakan."

Boboiboy menelan air liur. Rasanya dia sudah dapat menduga apakah ujian latihan simulasi yang akan diberikan nanti...

Tekaannya tepat. Di sebelah Sarjan Yanto, hologram Ochobot muncul, membuatkan kebanyakan calon menghela nafas terkejut bercampur gementar. Sarjan Yanto menghulurkan tangan kirinya dan hologram Ochobot terapung ke atasnya. "Ini adalah power sfera Ochobot. Satu - satunya power sphera generasi terbaru yang dapat dikenal pasti. Kuasa Ochobot kemungkinan besar adalah manipulasi kuasa berasaskan bahan, jirim, alam dan sebagainya. Dia juga mempunyai kuasa transportasi yang dberi oleh power sphera Klamkabot, power sphera generasi pertama. Misi anda...adalah untuk menyelamatkan power sphera Ochobot."

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Seperti biasa, Fang, Boboiboy dan yang lain - lain akan meluangkan masa untuk makan tengah hari bersama - sama. Seolah - olah sudah diaturkan, yang datang awal akan belikan makanan tengah hari untuk yang datang lewat dahulu untuk mengelakkan daripada kafeteria kehabisan makanan dan mereka tidak dapat makan, walaupun itu agak mustahil.

Fang, Yaya dan Ying sudah tiba di kafeteria lebih awal daripada Boboiboy dan Gopal. Fang baru sahaja pulang daripada memberi penerangan kepada kumpulan D-2 sebagai Ketua Proctor kumpulan itu dalam Ujian Latihan Simulasi manakala Yaya dan Ying baru selesaikan misi pengumpulan maklumat mengenai power sphera yang tidak diketahui yang dikesan di Bumi.

Setelah tiga rakan itu membeli makanan mereka dan memilik meja mereka, Fang dan Yaya menawarkan diri untuk membeli makanan untuk Gopal dan Boboiboy. Ying hanya menunggu di meja mereka dan menjaga makanan dan barangan mereka. Sementara menunggu Fang dan Yaya membeli makanan dan Boboiboy dan Gopal datang, Ying mengeluarkan tabletnya dan meneliti semula maklumat yang telah mereka kumpulkan daripada misi tadi.

Power sphera yang tidak diketahui rupa, jantina, generasi, dan kuasa telah dilaporkan berada di Australia setelah satu pod asing ditemui di salah satu pantai di Adelaide. Pod itu sama seperti pod yang LoopBot telah naiki semasa dia melarikan diri daripada Adudu dahulu. Pod itu telah dijumpai oleh sepasang suami isteri daripada Filipina yang berbulan madu di salah satu resort berhampiran pada awal pagi sewaktu mereka berjalan - jalan di pantai tersebut.

Menurut mereka, pod itu memang sudah terbuka sewaktu mereka menemuinya dan ia memang kosong. Setelah menyoal siasat pasangan tersebut dan berpuas hati, Yaya dan Ying telah menggunakan alat kecil berbentuk bulat sebesar badge yang dinamakan Amnesia Flash yang diberikan oleh Komander Koko Ci untuk memadam memori orang - orang biasa berkenaan apa yang telah mereka jumpa bagi melindungi kewujudan alien dan penemuan serta identiti organisasi TAPOPS.

"Ying! Kau dah lama sampai?" Gopal akhirnya sudah sampai.

Ying tersengih. "Lama dah tunggu korang! Ehh! Mana Boboiboy?" Ying perasan ketiadaan Boboiboy berdekatan kawan baiknya itu. Budak perempuan itu melihat sekeliling, mencari kelibat Boboiboy.

Gopal mengeluh dan menarik kerusi di sebelah Ying dan menyertainya di meja bulat itu. "Aku jumpa dia tadi masa taklimat ujian dah habis. Sedih je mukanya. Dia suruh aku makan dengan korang. Aku ajak dia, tapi dia tak nak. Takde selera, katanya."

"Haiyaa, macam mana pulak boleh takde selera? Dia makan sarapan pun cuma makan roti bakar dengan air teh sahaja. Taklimat pulak dari pagi sampai tengah hari. Takkan dia tak lapar?"

"Entah nye!" Gopal mengangkat kedua - dua bahunya. "Mesti ada kaitan dengan kenapa dia nampak sedih! Apa yang dah jadi? Pagi tadi, aku nampak dia okay kot!"

Fang dan Yaya dalam perjalanan ke meja bulat yang dijaga Ying, masing - masing membawa tray yang dipenuhi makanan dan minuman untuk Gopal dan Boboiboy. Dari jauh, mereka sudah nampak Ying dan Gopal, tetapi tiada pula kelibat Boboiboy. Fang dan Yaya berpandangan sesama sendiri sebelum mereka sambung berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"Hah, dah sampai pun kau, Gopal. Mana Boboiboy?" Yaya menyoal budak lelaki itu. Yaya meletakkan tray makanan yang dibawanya di hadapan kerusi kosong di sebelahnya manakala Fang memberikan tray makanan yang dibawanya pada Gopal.

"Boboiboy tak nak join kita makan."

Mendengar jawapan daripada Gopal, Fang memandang tepi sedang dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hah? Kenapa pulak? Dia tak lapar ke?" Yaya bertanya lagi.

"Entah lah. Tapi dia nampak sedih tadi. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa." Gopal membalas sambil memandang macam - macam makanan di hadapannya. Gopal menelan air liur melihat pencuci mulut yang Fang belikan untuknya iaitu kek coklat dengan strawberry and cream topping.

"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa." Fang tiba - tiba berkata dan semua rakannya memandangnya. "Ujian Latihan Simulasi Tahap Pangkat D kali ni melibatkan simulasi menyelamatkan power sphera yang sudah hilang kawalan. Ada lapan kumpulan untuk ujian ini, dan setiap kumpulan akan cuba selamatkan power sphera yang berlainan. Aku rasa, mesti kumpulan Boboiboy dapat Ochobot."

"Hmm, kalau tak salah, Boboiboy dapat kumpulan D-3 tadi. Aku dapat D-5."

"Betul lah tu!" Fang mengangguk. "Kumpulan D-3 akan dapat Ochobot, kumpulan D-5 pulak dapat ImpiBot."

"Kumpulan D-2 kau pulak?" Ying ingin tahu.

"Dapat ApiBot." Jawab Fang.

"Jadi...Boboiboy ni mesti sedih sebab dia terfikirkan pasal Ochobot, dan kalau satu hari nanti, Ochobot mungkin akan diprogramkan untuk mencetuskan huru - hara, macam tu ke?" Yaya meneka punca Boboiboy berkelakuan sedemikian.

"Hmm ye kot. Sebab dia mula berperangai macam tu lepas keluar daripada taklimat ujian." Gopal menjawab.

"Okay, kalau macam tu, aku rasa, salah seorang daripada kita pergi pujuk Boboiboy. Yang lain - lain, makan dahulu." Fang memberi cadangan. Dia memandang ke arah Yaya. "Yaya, kau pergi pujuk Boboiboy."

Yaya terkejut dengan cadangan Fang. "Ehh, err...boleh...tapi kenapa pulak aku?"

Fang menyilang tangannya. "Aku tak boleh sebab aku sendiri Ketua Proctor ujian kumpulan lain. Gopal pula, dia sendiri perlu cari jalan untuk ujian latihan simulasinya dan itu bukannya tugas yang mudah. Ying pulak dah dipanggil oleh Laksamana Tarung, dia perlu pergi sebaik sahaja habis makan. Lagipun, kau pandai beri nasihat dan kau sebenarnya lebih kenal Boboiboy berbanding kitorang bertiga." Panjang lebar alasan yang diberi Fang.

Yaya terdiam dan berfikir sebentar. "Hmm baiklah, aku pergi. Aku bungkuskan makanan aku dan Boboiboy dulu." Yaya beredar ke kaunter bungkusan dengan dua tray yang terapung di hadapannya, memeranjatkan beberapa anggota TAPOPS berhampiran yang belum pernah melihatnya menggunakan kuasa apungannya.

Apabila Yaya sudah jauh daripada mereka, Ying menjeling ke arah Fang. "Hoiii, mana ada Laksamana Tarung panggil aku."

"Ada." Fang mengeluarkan lencana TAPOPSnya dan menunjukkan mesej rakaman holografik daripada Tarung kepada Ying. Ying mendengar mesej yang diberikan dan memberi tabik hormat TAPOPS sebaik sahaja mesej rakaman itu berakhir. Gopal sudah lama mula makan. Dah separuh makanan dia sudah dihabiskan.

"Aku harap semuanya okay." Fang berbisik pada diri sendiri sebelum menggigit donut lobak merahnya.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Keluar sahaja daripada kawasan kafeteria, Yaya mengaktifkan GPS di jam kuasanya untuk mengesan lokasi Boboiboy. Menurut GPS, Boboiboy berada di sebuah taman kecil tidak jauh daripada kafeteria itu. Dengan dua bungkusan makanan di tangan kanan dan dua botol air di dalam plastik dipegang tangan kirinya, Yaya mencari rakannya dengan berpandukan GPS.

Akhirnya Yaya terlihat Boboiboy sedang duduk di salah satu bench kayu di taman kecil yang kelihatan indah dengan pelbagai jenis bunga - bungaan yang ditanam. Seperti yang Gopal katakan, Boboiboy kelihatan sedih. Dia hanya memandang ke bawah dan seperti tidak bersemangat.

Yaya berjalan ke arah Boboiboy dan berhenti betul - betul di hadapannya. Perasan yang ada orang di hadapannya, Boboiboy melihat ke atas dan disambut dengan senyuman manis Yaya. "Hai, Boboiboy! Aku dah bawakan makan tengah hari kau! Aku ada jugak belikan air jus oren untuk kau!" Yaya menghulurkan bungkusan makanan dan air botol jus oren pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum tawar. "A'ah, perisa kegemaran aku. Terima kasih Yaya."

"Sama - sama." Yaya berkata dan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy.

Kedua - dua mereka tidak bercakap. Yaya sudah mula membuka bekas makanannya dan mengeluarkan sudu dan garfu. Boboiboy cuma memandang bekas makanannya seperti dia tidak pernah melihat bekas itu sebelum ini. Dia mengambil jus oren itu dan meminumnya sedikit.

Yaya memerhatikan kelakuan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, kau tak nak makan ke?"

"Err...aku tak lapar. Kau makanlah, aku temankan."

Berkerut dahi Yaya mendengar jawapan Boboiboy. Dia meletakkan semula sudu dan garfunya dan menutup bekas makanannya. "Boboiboy, Fang ada bagitahu pasal ujian latihan simulasi tu. Kau kene selamatkan Ochobot dalam ujian tu, kan?"

"Mmm betul tu."

"Kau sebenarnya risaukan Ochobot. Kau takut kalau satu hari nanti, Ochobot nanti betul - betul jatuh ke tangan yang salah dan digunakan."

Boboiboy mengeluh panjang. Pandangannya dialihkan daripada Yaya kepada seekor kupu - kupu alien yang hinggap di sekuntum bunga warna merah berpolka dot putih. "Cara sarjan yang jadi ketua proctor kumpulan aku tu bercakap, macam Ochobot tu cuma robot yang mempunyai kuasa yang hebat aje. Pada aku, Ochobot lebih dari tu. Ochobot tu kawan aku! Mestilah aku akan selamatkan dia! Dan aku juga takkan benarkan Ochobot diambil oleh pemburu power sphera! Tapi, katakanlah aku gagal lindungi Ochobot dan dia digunakan untuk kejahatan, macam mana aku nak selamatkan dia? Aku tak cukup kuat!"

"Boboiboy." Lembut suara Yaya memanggilnya.

Boboiboy memandang Yaya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau ambik ujian ni untuk naik pangkat dan jadi lebih kuat. Apa yang kau buat ni kan langkah pertama kau untuk memastikan Ochobot selamat. Daripada kau risau tak tentu pasal dan tak bersemangat sampai kau tak boleh fokus pada apa yang penting sekarang ni, lebih baik kau gunakan perasaan ni untuk berusaha bersungguh - sungguh. Sebab setiap apa yang kau buat akan beri kesan pada keselamatan Ochobot. Dan bukan Ochobot saja, malah power - power sphera yang lain juga."

"Yaya..."

"Tapi walaupun kau mahu jadi lebih kuat, jangan lupa untuk jaga diri sendiri juga. Makan, minum, tidur, berlatih, rehat, dan belajar secukupnya pun penting untuk bantu kau. Kalau tak, macam mana kau nak berikan yang terbaik dalam setiap perkara yang kau lakukan?" Yaya berkata dan menjeling pada bekas makanan Boboiboy.

Budak lelaki itu tersengih - sengih. "Ehehe, okay, aku faham. Aku makan dulu ye." Boboiboy berkata dan membaca doa makan. Selepas itu, dia membuka bekas makanannya dan salah satu hidangan menarik perhatiannya, iaitu kek pandan. Wahhh, makanan kegemarannya pun Yaya tahu ye?

"Yaya."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih. Kau memang terbaik lah, Yaya."

"Sama - sama."

Kedua - dua mereka tersenyum sesama sendiri seketika sebelum mula makan. Mereka tidak sedar yang Fang sedang memerhatikan mereka dari sebalik dinding. Fang tersenyum melihat Boboiboy sudah kembali bersemangat dan mereka mula makan. "Berikan yang terbaik, Boboiboy." Fang teringat mesyuarat proctor ujian dahulu.

Nama Boboiboy bukan dalam pertimbangan untuk jawatan Lans Koperal yang dipohonnya.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Pada malam itu, kelihatan Kaizo berjalan seorang diri di dalam hutan yang agak jauh daripada Headquarters TAPOPS. Kaizo mengaktifkan topengnya yang membantunya melihat di dalam kegelapan. Boleh juga jika dia mahu menggunakan flashlight yang ada pada jam tangannnya, tetapi dia tidak mahu menarik perhatian sesiapa atau mana - mana hidupan liar.

Sewaktu berjalan, Kaizo mendengar bunyi - bunyi desiran dan tapak kaki yang melompat daripada dahan ke dahan dari atas pokok. Sebagai langkah keselamatan dan elemen kejutan, dia telah mengarahkan Shielda agar mengikutinya tetapi dari jauh dan terlindung.

Akhirnya sebuah bangunan terbiar kelihatan di pandangan mereka. Bangunan itu sudah ditinggalkan terlalu lama sehinggakan ditumbuhi lumut dan tumbuhan menjalar dan menjadi kediaman kelawar dan burung. Shielda melompat turun daripada pokok dan mendarat dengan posisi melutut di belakang Kaizo apabila mereka sudah tiba di hadapan bangunan itu. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dengan senyap dan berjaga - jaga.

Bangunan terbiar ini dahulunya adalah sebuah makmal yang digunakan untuk mengkaji power sphera. Tetapi ketua saintis yang bertanggungjawab telah menyalahgunakan amanah yang diberikan padanya dan memprogramkan semula power sphera untuk digunakan demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Oleh itu, Marsyal TAPOPS pada masa itu telah mengarahkan supaya projek mengkaji power sphera ditutup dan supaya saintis durjana itu diberkas. Namun saintis itu telah berjaya melarikan diri dan masih tidak dapat diberkas sehingga sekarang.

Mereka tiba di sebuah lobi yang dipenuhi dengan sarang labah - labah dan habuk. Kaizo dan Shielda menaiki tangga sehingga sampai di tingkat tiga. Di tingkat tiga, mereka mencari sebuah bilik yang telah dinyatakan oleh orang yang Kaizo ingin berjumpa.

"Ini dia, tuanku. Bilik Kawalan Makmal." Shielda berkata dengan nada berbisik, menunjukkan pintu bilik yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka. Setelah menerima anggukan daripada Kaizo, Shielda mengetuk pintu bilik itu sebanyak tujuh kali. Kemudian, kedengaran di sebalik pintu bilik itu adalah ketukan sebanyak lima kali, menunjukkan bahawa orang yang berada di dalam bilik itu adalah orang yang mereka ingin berjumpa.

Pintu itu dibuka oleh Sai dan Kaizo dan Shielda melangkah masuk.

"Kakanda!" Kairo yang sedang sibuk menaip di laptopnya di salah sebuah meja yang berada di situ, bangun dari tempatnya untuk memeluk abangnya. Kaizo cuma terkebil - kebil apabila adik separuh tirinya memeluknya dengan erat sambil diperhatikan oleh pasangan kembar itu. Sai dan Shielda menahan ketawa mereka melihat perbezaan karakter antara kedua - dua putera.

"Kairo, macam mana perjalanan kau ke sini? Ada apa - apa yang berlaku?"

Kairo melepaskan abangnya daripada pelukannya, sekarang dia menarik Kaizo ke sebuah sofa yang telah dibersihkan untuk duduk. Sai tunduk kepada kedua - dua putera sebelum memegang topinya sebagai signal pada Shielda. Shielda mengangguk tanda faham, dan Sai keluar daripada bilik untuk berjaga di luar. Shielda pula telah berdiri di dinding di sebelah tingkap.

"Tiada apa - apa. Semua okay sahaja. Fang macam mana?"

Kaizo menutup kedua - dua matanya dan mengeluh kuat. "Fang kata dia bencikan kakanda dan menghalau kakanda, Sai dan Shielda keluar daripada bilik dia gunakan Tangan Bayang dia tu."

Tergelak Kairo mendengarnya. Dia membayangkan Fang menghumban mereka bertiga keluar dari biliknya dan mengendahkan panggilan daripada abang mereka. "Sabarlah, kakanda. Fang tidak bencikan kakanda, dia cuma cakap macam tu kerana dikawal perasaan marah."

"Kakanda tahu." Kaizo mengeluh lagi, kali ni memicit sedikit dahinya. Terlalu banyak perkara yang ada di dalam fikirannya sekarang. "Sementara kakanda selesaikan hal ini, kakanda mahu adinda pulang ke Ao. Terangkan perkara sebenar pada nenda. Dan juga, tolong selesaikan apa - apa urusan penting sekiranya ada, bagi pihak keluarga diraja."

"Baik, kakanda."

"Adinda." Kaizo memanggil adiknya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu adiknya. Matanya memandang tepat pada mata adiknya. "Kakanda minta maaf. Atas apa yang telah berlaku, dan akan berlaku."

Kairo tersenyum tawar dan mengangguk lemah. Dia tahu apa yang abangnya maksudkan. Setelah penyiasatan selesai dan ibunya diberkas, ibunya akan dijatuhkan hukuman. Hukuman kerana cuba membunuh seorang putera dan menggulingkan keluarga diraja Murasaki. "Bukan salah kakanda. Ibu tidak sepatutnya berkelakuan seperti ini. Sikap dan perbuatan ibu selama ini telah merosakkan hubungan kekeluargaan kita. Tapi kali ni, adinda akui, ibu memang sudah melampau."

"Kairo..."

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

Dua hari telah berlalu, dan akhirnya, hari untuk Ujian Latihan Simulasi telah pun tiba. Ujian diadakan mengikut kumpulan yang telah diberikan dan dijalankan di bilik simulasi di mana mereka menerima taklimat.

Boboiboy sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk menduduki ujian latihan simulasi. Dia berada di belakang kebanyakan calon yang sedang memerhatikan calon yang sedang menjalani ujian latihan simulasi itu dalam keadaan bersila. Dia mahu tenangkan fikiran dan fokus sahaja pada cara yang dia rancang untuk lakukan untuk lulus ujian latihan simulasi ini. Setakat ini, tiada satu pun calon yang lulus ujian ini.

Suara beberapa calon ujian bersorak untuk rakan mereka yang berada di dalam arena latihan simulasi, bunyi pertemuan antara senjata dan suara Ochobot cuma sanyup sahaja di kedua telinganya. Beberapa kali, Boboiboy menutup kedua - dua matanya, menarik nafas yang panjang dan melepaskannya secara perlahan - lahan. Diulanginya perbuatan ini sehingga dia benar - benar dapat mengosongkan fikirannya.

Boboiboy membiarkan dirinya setenang yang mungkin, dan cuba merasakan seolah - olah terdapat aliran elektrik di seluruh badannya. Dia tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk tahu bahawa memang terdapat aliran elektrik kecil di seluruh badannya. Senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya, bangga dengan pencapaiannya yang mampu mengawal kekuatan aliran elekriknya sepenuhnya.

Ini akan menjadi kunci kemenangannya nanti.

"Baiklah, seterusnya, Kadet Boboiboy!"

Mendengar nama Boboiboy, beberapa helahan nafas terkejut datang daripada sebahagian daripada calon - calon yang satu kumpulan dengannya. Mereka yang tidak tahu siapakah Boboiboy bertanya pada mereka yang tahu.

Sarjan Yanto memandang tajam ke arah Boboiboy, yang sudah bangun daripada posisi bersila dan datang menghampiri arena latihan simulasi. Jadi, inilah Boboiboy, bisiknya dalam hati. Kadet daripada Bumi yang berkawan baik dengan power sphera generasi ke - sembilan, Ochobot dan diiktiraf oleh Komander Koko Ci, Kapten Kaizo dan Laksamana Tarung. Teringat dia kepada apa yang Fang cakap padanya selepas habis mesyuarat pembahagian tugas proctor ujian kenaikan pangkat bagi ujian latihan simulasi.

"Perhatikan Kadet Boboiboy betul - betul. Aku sangat pasti dia akan tunjukkan sesuatu yang mengagumkan pada kau."

Dan ini adalah detik kebenarannya.

Boboiboy tiba di pintu masuk arena latihan simulasi dan memandang hologram Ochobot di dalamnya dengan penuh keazaman. Kedua - dua tangannya digenggam dengan kuat, menahan semua perasaan daripada kelihatan.

"Kadet Boboiboy, kau sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah, Sarjan!"

"Ingat, jika kau menyerah kalah, pergi sahaja ke pintu masuk." Sudah 24 orang calon yang mengalah, dia berharap calon terakhir kumpulannya ini akan lulus. Papan kekunci holografik muncul di hadapan Sarjan Yanto, dan sarjan itu menekan butang berwarna hijau.

Pintu arena terbuka dan Boboiboy melangkah masuk.

Boboiboy memandang holografik Ochobot yang bermata merah cerah itu. Satu lingkaran spiral api yang marak muncul dari lantai di bawah Ochobot dan berlingkaran ke atas, seolah - olah melindungi Ochobot, dan pada masa yang sama, berjaga - jaga untuk menyerang jika Boboiboy menyerang.

Ochobot mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke arah Boboiboy. Elemen api dan udara menurut arahannya dan angin yang kuat dengan gabungan suar api menuju ke arah Boboiboy dengan pantas.

Jam kuasa di tangan kanannya bercahaya, skrin menujukkan simbol elemen tanah. "Kuasa Elemental!Boboiboy Tanah! Tanah Pelindung!" Boboiboy berlindung di sebalik tanah yang tinggi itu sehingga serangan kombo angin dan api yang menyerangnya sudah tiada. Tetapi rupanya Ochobot telah meningkatkan kualiti serangannya. Kali ini, muncul pula serangan kombo yang sama, tetapi daripada bawah, iaitu lantai arena.

"Heh, tak semudah itu kau dapat kalahkan aku!" Kini, skrin di jam kuasanya bertukar simbol elemen air pula. "Boboiboy Air! Peluncur Ombak!" Boboiboy Air muncul dan mendarat di atas ombak yang menjelma atas arahannya. Ombak itu diarahkan untuk menaik dan serangan Ochobot telah berjaya dielakkan.

"Haahhh, nasib baik dapat elak. Hmm, boleh ke kalau aku rehat kejap ye?" Boboiboy Air tersenyum dengan muka yang tenang, seperti dia bukannya sedang menduduki ujian.

Ochobot mengeluarkan kuasa tanah dengan menyerang Boboiboy Air menggunakan lemparan batu - batu yang besar ke arahnya.

"Okay, masa untuk tukar! Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Api!" Sekarang, Boboiboy Api sudah bertukar tempat dengan Boboiboy Air. Ombak air telah pun hilang dan Boboiboy Api mendarat dengan penuh bergaya di lantai besi bilik latihan simulasi itu.

"Serangan Api, bertubi - tubi!" Semua batu - batu yang menuju ke arah Boboiboy Api dimusnahkan oleh serangan apinya.

"Hah, senang je ni!" Boboiboy Api kedengaran sedikit angkuh sambil tersengih pada Ochobot.

"Wahh, hebat lah kau Boboiboy!" Kedengaran suara salah satu calon ujian yang menonton perlawanan Boboiboy dengan tekun.

Akhirnya, seperti yang dijangkakan, Ochobot sekarang sudah menggunakan kuasa Boboiboy Air. Terseyum Boboiboy melihat Ochobot menaikkan ombak besar dalam usaha untuk menewaskannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang masanya!" Boboiboy melompat tinggi di udara dan berpusing sebelum bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Petir.

Boboiboy Petir mendarat pada salah satu alunan ombak yang dihasilkan oleh Ochobot dan melompat dari satu alunan ombak ke alunan ombak yang lain dengan ketangkasan kilat, menuju ke arah Ochobot. Boboiboy Petir memegang Ochobot dalam dakapannya dan Boboiboy Petir memandang Ochobot yang sedang meronta - ronta dengan pandangan penuh azam dan nekad. "Maafkan aku, Ochobot." Bisiknya sebelum melambung Ochobot ke udara. Di tangannya adalah aliran elektrik kecil yang sedang mengalir.

Boboiboy Petir melompat ke udara dan kedua - dua tangannya memegang Ochobot dengan kuat.

"Elektrik Petir!"

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~

"Tahniah aku ucapkan pada Kadet Boboiboy dan Kadet Gopal, atas keputusan yang cemerlang dalam Ujian Latihan Simulasi TAPOPS!" Koko Ci berucap dan menepuk tangannya, diikuti oleh semua yang hadir pada parti sambutan berakhirnya Ujian Latihan Simulasi Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Kali ni, Kaizo dan Lahap pun turut berada bersama mereka.

Boboiboy tersenyum tersipu - sipu manakala Gopal pula sudah mendabik dada dengan beberapa posing yang difikirkannya menunjukkan keberanian dan kegagahannya.

"Boboiboy, macam mana kau dapat idea untuk gunakan Elektrik Petir untuk tewaskan Ochobot?" Soal Yaya dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Ha ah, aku pun nak tahu jugak." Ochobot menambah. Dia berada terapung di sebelah Boboiboy.

Semua yang lain juga sudah diam mahu mendengar jawapan Boboiboy.

Merah padam sedikit muka Boboiboy kerana menahan rasa segan. "Ahhh aku dapat idea ni masa laptop aku rosak. Jadi aku terfikir, sebab power sphera juga sebenarnya adalah robot, jadi mesti ada sistem reboot jugak. Jadi aku gunakan kuasa Elektrik Petir untuk salurkan kuasa elektrik pada Ochobot, cukup untuk memaksa sistem Ochobot reboot semula, yang membebaskannya daripada tetapan yang disetkan padanya."

"Dan taktik ini hanya berkesan kerana kau yang mengawal elektrik itu sendiri." Kaizo menyuarakan pemahamannya melalui penjelasan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Betul tu, Kapten Kaizo. Mesti ada keseimbangan yang betul antara penyaluran elektrik itu sendiri. Terlalu banyak, dan Ochobot akan rosak teruk atau..." Boboiboy tidak menyambung, dia cuma mengusap - usap Ochobot sahaja.

"Taktik kau telah mendapat pujian yang tinggi daripada Marsyal Kadara. Selama ni, kami belum pernah berjaya mencari jalan yang terbaik untuk melakukan reboot ke atas mana - mana power sphera sebelum ni tanpa merosakkan mereka." Tarung berkata sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kau mungkin akan disoal oleh pihak RD dan diminta untuk membantu dalam penyelidikan mereka. Bersiap sedia." Kaizo berpesan kepada Boboiboy, yang sudah mula tersipu malu dan sedikit gementar memikirkan yang dia mungkin akan memainkan peranan yang sangat penting pada TAPOPS dan semua power sphera.

"Heh, itu kawan aku tu!" Gopal berkata penuh bangga dan menyiku Fang.

"Haissh, Boboiboy pun kawan aku jugak lah." Balas putera itu, dan mengalihkan pandangan apabila abangnya menjeling ke arahnya.

"Jangan lupa, aku pun lulus jugak tau!" Gopal mengingatkan mereka semua dengan suara yang kuat dan bangga.

"Ha ah, kau memang kuat, sampai tukarkan ImpiBot jadi buah pic!" Yaya membalas dan membuatkan hampir mereka semua ketawa terbahak - bahak.

"Janganlah gelakkan aku weyyy! Nanti tolong aku tukarkan ImpiBot balik tau!"

"Buatlah sendiri! Lu kan pakar!" Ying menjawab sebelum menyambung ketawanya.

"Hmm, patutlah aku tak nampak ImpiBot." Kaizo berbisik pada diri sendiri, namun didengari oleh Tarung dan Koko Ci, yang tertawa kecil.

~~~ Kaizo dan Fang Murasaki: Ujian Kenaikan Pangkat TAPOPS! ~~~


End file.
